Blood and Fire
by seiferfetish
Summary: Seiftis. Quistis accidently leaves a tape of her talents in the music room at Balamb. When she goes back, she finds a tape, but not hers. It touches her and as more tapes change hands, she fancies herself in love. But someone else may enter her heart.
1. The Long Grift

     She shut her eyes and seated herself on the cherry wood bench, resting her slender fingers on the keys. Drawing a deep breath, she placed those fingers on the appropriate keys and pressed down. A beautiful G chord resonated through the room. The woman looked in the direction of the door, verifying it was closed and locked. Not that she was worried that someone was going to come in, seeing that it was past lights out in Balamb Garden. But one could never be too careful. Especially with anal Garden Faculty patrolling the facility. Luckily, the music room was well enough away from the main building that any occupation should go unnoticed. Stretching her arm up, she flipped the record button on and began to play. Then Quistis Trepe sang.

_Look what you've done, you gigolo_

_You know that I_

_Loved ya, hon_

_And I didn't want to know_

_That your cool, seductive serenade_

_Was a tool of your trade_

_You gigolo._

He left me.

The words "I don't want to you see anymore. I found someone else" reverberated in Quistis' head and her shut eyes tightened even more, attempting to block it out. She couldn't believe it. They were so happy. Or so she thought. Hyne was she wrong. And I gave everything to him, she thought. EVERYTHING. He threw it all back at me once he got what he wanted.

_Of all the riches_

_You've surveyed_

_And all that you can lift_

_I'm just another dollar_

_That you've made in your long, long grift._

Quistis gritted her teeth and continued singing, willing the tears to leave. She wasn't going to waste tears on that two-timing bastard. Well, she didn't want to. Her pride didn't want to. What she wanted to do was curl up in a corner and die. Not that anyone would notice. I hope this adds something to your resume, Eric, she thought bitterly.

_Look what you've done you've gigolo_

_Another hustle has been run_

_But now you oughta know_

_That this fool can no longer be swayed_

_By the tools of your trade_

_You gigolo_

It wasn't going to happen to her again. Not ever. Eric's type of smooth talking and lies were never going to work on her again. No man's would. She was sick of being used and abused, just so some moron could claim that he'd laid Quistis Trepe. I'm going to be celibate for the rest of my life, she decided, pressing harder on the ivory beneath her hands. Besides, at least, I wasn't in love with him.

_I'm just another Joan you gypped_

_Another sucker stiffed_

_I'm not in the script _

_To your long, long grift_

Who am I fooling? Of course I loved him. He was the only man who paid attention to me, but didn't worship me like the Trepies, Quistis told herself. He treated me like a woman, listened to what I had to say, and offered me the one thing I wanted most. Or I guess the one thing he wanted most, because he certainly didn't offer love. But I was so desperate for it, I found it anywhere I could, even in his barely disguised insults and eagerness for sex. Vaguely, she wondered what other women Eric treated like…objects. Not that it mattered. He was no longer a part of her life.

_The love had me in your grip_

_Was just a long, long grift_

She couldn't take it anymore. Her hands fell to her lap and her head dropped to the top of the piano, as she let out a sob of despair. First he plays with my heart, and now I found no solace in music, which soothed me even during our relationship. Another sob came out and she pushed up from the bench, the movement creating a loud scraping noise. She ran, albeit quietly, to the door and let herself out to return to her dorm.

Sometime later, the recorder clicked off.

*****************

A/N:  I'm not sure I'll continue this, it all depends on the response I get, so PLEASE

REVIEW! ^_^ By the way, this song is called "The Long Grift" by Stephen Trask. 

|

 |

 |

 |

\/


	2. Wicked Little Town

     Normally he didn't go to the music room, but he was being punished for fouling up again.  At least that was Seifer Almasy's excuse.  No one but him knew about his love of his music…or his ability with a guitar.  Well Irvine did, because he taught him, but the cowboy knew to keep his mouth shut.  Seifer had made it very clear that if Irvine opened his mouth, he would find himself deprived of a tender portion of his anatomy.  

     Carefully, the blond man poked his head into the room and looked around.  No one was there.

He slid in and shut the door behind him, locking it, before he headed over to the piano, his guitar in tow.  In the absence of a stool, the piano bench worked very well.  Seifer pulled a blank cassette tape out of his trench coat pocket and clicked open the recorder attached to the piano.  His eyes narrowed.

     There was already another tape in there. 

     Seifer looked around.  No one was in there.  No one had been in there for past hour that he'd stared at the door, making sure it was clear to go in.  He shrugged and put it in, pressed play.  It stopped immediately.  Well, who would give up a free tape?  Quickly he rewound it and began it, giving blank lead time to make sure everything he played was recorded.

     But the tape wasn't blank.

     A bunch of chords rang through the room and Seifer loosened his grip on the guitar.  He recognized the tune, liked it even.  A woman's voice sang then and Seifer nearly lost his hold on the guitar.  The song was normally sung by a male, but somehow this woman managed to lift it up an octave without sounding whiny.  And it touched him.  The raw emotion in her clear voice, the heartbreak, as she neared the end of the song made him shiver at the haunting quality of it.  He stared at the door, unable to break free of her voice, of her pain.  The song closed and he heard a sob.  A heart-wrenching sob, and another, followed by the sound of wood scraping across the tile floor.  Heels clicking, door closing.  Then nothing but quiet static.

     Seifer gaped at the door for a long time.  It was incredible.  Leaping to his feet, he rewound the tape and listened to it again, hoping for some clue into who the unforgettable voice belonged to.  No luck.  Rewind again, listen again.  Still no clue.  He rewound the tape again, but his finger paused over the play button.  Then it moved to eject and caught the tape as it shot out of the holder.  This called for a more careful study.

     He had to find out who she was.  But then he might not hear her sing again.  She would be embarrassed that her emotional display was on tape and the ex-lapdog listened to it.  What if she didn't come back for it though?  No, she would.  A woman in such heartbreak would be too scared that someone else would find out.  She would be back.  But she wouldn't find her tape.

     Seifer pushed his own tape into the recorder and hit the record button, striking a G chord, before he silenced the polished instrument in his hands.  And he began to play.

_You know the sun is in your eyes_

_And hurricanes and rains_

_Black and cloudy skies_

_You're running up and down that hill_

_You turn it on and off at will_

_There's nothing hear to thrill or bring you down_

_And if you've got no other choice_

_You know you can follow my voice_

_Through the dark turns and noise_

_Of this wicked little town_

_Oh Lady Luck has led you here_

_And they're so twisted up_

_They'll twist you up, I fear_

_The pious, hateful, and devout_

_You're turning tricks till you're turned out_

_The wind so cold it burns_

_You're blowing out and blowing 'round_

_And if you've got no other choice_

_You know you can follow my voice_

_Through the dark turns and noise_

_Of this wicked little town_

_The fates are vicious and they're cruel_

_You learn too late you've used_

_Two wishes like a fool_

_And when you're someone you are not_

_And __Balamb__Garden__* ain't the spot_

_Remember Mrs. Lot and when she turned around_

_And if you've got no other choice_

_You know you can follow my voice_

_Through the dark turns and noise_

_Of this wicked little town_

     Seifer struck the last few notes of the song, let the echo of those notes remain, then cut off the recorder.  Then he got up and headed toward the door, turning back at the last moment. 

     How was he going to know if it was her who would pick up the tape?  How could he keep other people from entering?  A moment's thought and he had the answer.  He strode over to the storage closet and pulled out a piece of poster board and a roll of tape.  With a black Sharpie™ he scrawled the words,

     **Closed for Cleaning**

     That done, he put everything away, taped the sign to the door, and hurried away, customary smirk in place.  He rounded the corner and bumped headlong into someone, who hit the floor with a loud OOMPH.  Shit, he thought, I have a guitar in my hands.  Then his green gaze moved to the person he ran into.

     "Instructor Trepe," he bowed mockingly. "However did you get down there, where you belong?"

     Quistis' blue eyes narrowed as she pushed herself off the ground and brushed imaginary dirt from her uniform.  "Only a person like you could drag someone down that far," she returned.  They faced off with matching glares on their attractive faces, before her gaze drifted to the guitar in his right hand.  "Seifer…whose guitar is that?"

     Seifer barely managed to conceal his flinch, before he realized he found himself a perfect cover and had Miss Stuck-Up Trepe to thank for it.  "I don't know," he shrugged.  "Some poor sap's I found in the music room."

     Her jaw tightened, but she forced herself not to give orders.  After all, she wasn't his superior anymore.  "You should return that."

     "You can't give me orders, Trepe."

     "You called me 'Instructor', Seifer," she smiled sweetly.

     His jade eyes flashed.  "Just get to wherever you're going, Trepe.  I have things to do."  With that he left her.

     Quistis shook her head and looked around.  Coast clear.  She headed for the music room.

**********************

A/N: "Wicked Little Town" by Stephen Trask.  I was going to do first person, but I changed my mind.  I write third so much better! PLEASE

R

E

V

I

E

W

| |

\/


	3. Stupid Girl

     Quistis stared at the sign on the door of the music room in disbelief.  "Closed for cleaning?" she whispered.  "No one goes in there enough for it to be cleaned!"  She bit her lip and tapped her foot, impatiently.  

     Sometime later, when Quistis had heard no sounds and no one had emerged, she pushed the door open a crack and peered inside.  No one was in there and she frowned.  Why would someone put up a sign when there was no one in there?  Immediately her thoughts went to the blond troublemaker she'd encountered on the way.  He probably stole a musical cadet's guitar and put the sign on the door, hoping that person would go insane trying to find it.  Jerk.  Didn't he have any feelings?

     She felt the urge to slam the door open, but her desire to keep her musical ability, especially when she claimed not to have any, kept her from doing so.  Instead, she slipped inside, shutting the door behind her.  As soon as the metal entrance was closed, Quistis dashed across the room to the tape player and hit the eject button.  Success!  It was still there!  She breathed a sigh of relief and headed back to her dorm.

     Once there, she popped the tape in the stereo and pressed play, ready with her notebook to critique herself.  But the voice she heard was definitely not her voice.

     It was a man's.  Yes, definitely a man's.  A rich baritone that made her knees melt.  She loved the song, it was from the same show as "The Long Grift", but it was sung by a tenor.  This was…just beautiful.  Quistis lowered herself to sit on the bed, notebook forgotten in her lap as she listened to the sound of the rough, sexy voice on tape.  Something about the quality of it made her think of making love.  Not sex, not what she had with Eric-cheating bastard-, but giving herself whole-heartedly to one person.  The idea was compelling, the sensation phenomenal, and she curled up on her side, hand beneath her cheek, to listen.  As the song ended, only one thought entered her mind.

     The singer goes to Balamb Garden.

     The blond woman had no idea who it was though; no one she knew possessed a voice like that, one that made her spine turn to jelly.  Normally nothing did, not even all the trained baritone voices she had on CDs.  Naturally she appreciated their quality, but none of them were so primitive, so raw and sexual.  And someone at GARDEN of all places possessed a voice like that?  The idea was mind-boggling.

     Abruptly, Quistis sat up and placed her chin in her hand.  That tape was supposed to be her tape.  How had the two gotten mixed up?  Was it an accident or on purpose?  Had someone heard her tape and then…sang back?  She hoped that was the case.  An accident wouldn't make sense, because the person would have realized that their song wasn't recording because the side would have been over.  So they would have had to take the tape out and flip it over.  But her song was on Side A and so was this one.  Yet both started at the beginning.  Thus, by her way of thinking-wishing-, the tape was left on purpose as a response to her own.

     How can I communicate with this person, she asked herself.  I have no idea who he is.  Unless he wants me to return with…Her azure eyes moved to her collection of blank tapes and then to her closet, which housed her keyboard.  She jumped to her feet and set the keyboard up, pulling it to the bed.  Her eyes grew distant as she stared out the window.  What did she want to tell this mystery person?  Did she want him to know her interests, her vulnerability, her hates…her reaction to him?  Then she reached out and pressed record.

_You pretend you're high_

_You pretend you're bored_

_You pretend you're anything_

_Just to be adored_

_And what you need is what you get_

_Don't believe in fear_

_Don't believe in faith_

_Don't believe in anything_

_That you can't break_

_You stupid girl_

_You stupid girl_

_All you had you wasted_

_All you had you wasted_

_What drives you on_

_Can drive you mad_

_A million lies to sell yourself_

_Is all you ever had_

_Don't believe in love_

_Don't believe in hate_

_Don't believe in anything that you can't waste_

_You stupid girl_

_You stupid girl_

_Can't believe you fake it_

_Can't believe you fake it_

_Don't believe in fear_

_Don't believe in pain_

_Don't believe in anything that you can't tame_

_You stupid girl_

_You stupid girl_

_All you had you wasted_

_All you had you wasted_

_You stupid girl_

_You stupid girl_

_Can't believe you fake it_

_Can't believe you fake it_

_You stupid girl_

_You stupid girl_

_Can't believe you fake it_

_Can't believe you fake it_

_You stupid girl_

     People knew Quistis Trepe played piano, just not how much she loved it, and she intended to keep it that way.  For some reason, keeping her passions a secret made her feel less vulnerable.  But now she felt like she needed to reveal her soul to this mystery person; she WANTED to reveal her soul.  Her heart demanded it of her.  And while most of the time she ignored her heart, it was too strong this time.

     She rose and turned off the tape player, just as a knocking sounded on her door.  

     "Quisty!  It's meeeee!"  Selphie.

     "In a minute, Selph!"  Quistis pulled the tape from the player and slipped it into her pocket, before going to the door.  She opened it and Selphie was there, grinning, bright eyes sparkling.  "What's up?"

     "To the cafeteria, come on!"  The brunette grabbed ahold of Quistis' hand and pulled.  Since the tiny brunette was much stronger than she looked, Quistis had little choice about going along.

     On their way, Quistis shot a sidelong glance at the brunette who was practically _skipping down the hall.  "Selphie," she asked in exasperation," what is going on?!"_

     The green eyes darted around the hall, before they focused on Quistis.  Selphie leaned in closer and whispered in a high-pitched squeal,"Squall proposed to Rinoa!"

*********************

A/N: "Stupid Girl" by Garbage.  Thanks for the feedback and please keep it up! I like it a lot ^_-

Review HERE:

 |

 |

 |

\/


	4. Acoustic 3

     Seifer stared at the couple.  Married?  Hyne, he knew that Rinoa and Squall were in love, but he didn't know they were_ that in love.  Willing to spend the rest of their lives laying only one person?  How boring.  He was shocked.  And looking across the table, it was obvious he wasn't the only one who felt that way.  Quistis Trepe's expression matched his own._

     "Married?" she squeaked.  _So young?  Then she cleared her throat and said in her normal cool melodious tone," So…what's the date of the happy occasion?"_

     Nice recovery, Trepe.  Seifer examined the two holding hands.  They looked…happy.  Well, Rinoa always looked happy, but there was more color in her cheeks, more sparkle in her eyes.  And Squall looked…Squall-happy.  His lips may have curved an extra two millimeters.

     Rinoa tightened her grip on Squall's hand and beamed.  "We were hoping next month!  That is, if _someone," her eyes moved to Selphie," will help us plan?"_

     Selphie clapped her hands and let out a whoop.  "Booyaka!  I'll give you the best wedding ever, Rinoa, I promise!"

     "I know, Selph, that's why I asked.  I have complete faith in your abilities," Rinoa laughed, the sound like tinkling bells at Christmas time.  She looked at Squall expectantly, who tried to ignore it.

     Seifer folded his arms and leaned against the wall, waiting for what he was sure was coming next.  He wasn't disappointed.  Sure enough, after being elbowed by Rinoa, Squall coughed and spoke.

     "Um…we wanted you all to be a part of the procession, if you all don't-"

     "Selphie, Quisty, Lex, will you be my bridesmaids?!" Rinoa cut in, hopefully.  "Edea's agreed to be the matron of honor!"  Lex and Selphie squealed in excitement, grabbing each other's hands.  Quistis nodded, pleased smile on her face.

     Squall turned to Zell, Irvine, and Seifer, and raised his eyebrow.  Zell grinned and punched the air, Irvine tipped his cowboy hat, and Seifer smirked.

     "So Squall, Rinoa…who am I escorting?" he asked maliciously.  Quistis' back stiffened and her eyes iced over, the smile disappearing, as he watched her make the connection.  Lex and Zell.  Selphie and Irvine.  Which left Quistis paired with…

     "Seifer."

     The blond man didn't move from his position, but his green eyes traveled to the speaker.  When he saw her, he froze.

     A tall, willowy redhead stood there, large brown eyes focused on the man leaning against the wall.  Her belly was rounded and it was quite obvious she was pregnant.

     All eyes turned to him as he pushed off the wall, expression neutral.  "Later gang," he called back, grabbed the girl's hand, and pulled her out of the cafeteria.

     Quistis watched him go, her back ramrod straight.  Seifer compared her spine to an iron rod once.  She supposed it was true, but the way he said it made her want to beat him on the head with the aforementioned weapon.  She and Seifer had never gotten along, not when she was his instructor, not even since he'd come back to make SeeD.  She had approved when asked for her opinion, but only because she thought he had changed.  Like so many other times, she was wrong.

     Had he gotten that girl pregnant?  It certainly looked like it.  Quistis wouldn't put it past him to love her and leave her.  Hell, that's what all males did.  Like Eric.  At least I'm not pregnant, she thought, and mentally sent support to the redhead.  That girl would need all the support she could get if Seifer was the father of her baby.

     The blond woman dismissed him from her mind and turned back to the others, who were paying attention to the rapidly talking Selphie.  She cut in with," Congratulations, Rinoa, Squall!  I'd love to stay and help plan, but I promised extra help to a junior cadet."

     Squall eyed her.  He knew her schedule better than she did.  So she jumped in with," He asked me in the hall and I had nothing else to do.  So I agreed."  Without waiting for a reply, she marched out of the cafeteria.

     She had a tape to deliver.

                                *                              *                              *

     "Clasyl, what are you doing here?" Seifer asked, once they'd reached the privacy of his room.  "And how…?"  The redhead burst into tears and threw her arms around him.

     "Oh, Seifer!"  Her arms secured his waist in an iron grip, her rounded belly pressing uncomfortably against his…*ahem*.  Seifer swallowed, and carefully set her away from him, gesturing for her to take a seat.  Then he waited while she gathered her composure.

     "How far along are you, Clasyl?" he finally asked.

     "8 months," she whispered, eyes downcast.

     Seifer cursed, and put his hand on his forehead.  Right about the time they broke up.  He drew in a deep breath.  "Is it mine?"  Her deep brown eyes raised to meet his and he sighed, refusing to acknowledge her wince.  "Why didn't you tell me before?"

     "My…Eric told me that he would take care of the baby, it didn't matter that it was someone else's.  I, uh, didn't tell him that you were the father."  More tears streamed down her pretty face.  "He dumped me four months ago-said he found someone else- and took all my money, so I've been trying to raise money to come and find you.  I finally did.  And now we're together!"

     His head shot up, green eyes alight.  "What do you expect me to do, Clasyl?"  She opened her mouth, but he cut her off.  "I told you, I'm not marrying you.  This changes nothing about that decision.  If it is my baby, I'll support it…but I won't marry you."  

     Her eyes welled up with tears and Seifer cursed, standing up.  "Come on, we'll go see Edea.  She'll find somewhere for you to live.  You are NOT living with me," he barked before she could suggest it.  Nodding her head miserably, Clasyl followed him out of the room.

                                *                              *                              *

     He left her in good hands, late that night.  Edea called Ma Dincht who agreed to house Clasyl and her baby for no rent.  After all, she was a lonely woman, because Zell was away so often, and she'd always wanted a daughter.  So Seifer drove Clasyl to the house in Balamb.  And she hadn't wanted to let go of his trench coat.  He sighed.  Like his reputation wasn't screwed up enough.

     As Seifer neared his dorm, something tugged at his memory and he swiveled around, in the direction of the music room.  That tape he'd left.  Had that girl gotten it?  Had she, dare he ask it, responded?  Well now that he thought about it, he needed to go check or it would plague him that entire night while he tried to sleep.  In fact, the voice was all he'd been thinking about up until Squall's and Rinoa's announcement, and then Clasyl's appearance.

     It was around midnight by the time Seifer reached the room, guitar in hand, and having carefully avoided those breaking curfew and Garden Faculty.  He pressed his ear to the door, and, hearing nothing, pushed it open.  Fortunately the room was empty, despite the sign having been taken down.  He headed immediately for the piano.  His heart began to pound as he hit the rewind button.  There was a tape in here.  And it was rewinding.  Could it be true?  By the time the tape stopped, his heart was racing, almost bruising his chest.  His finger hovered over the button, as he swallowed hard, hoping, praying.  Then with his eyes shut, he pressed play.

     Her voice echoed through the room.  It was definitely her voice.  While she was singing a song completely different in style and range of the last one, there was no mistaking the pure tones.  The first song had shown off her soprano, this song, a very husky low alto.  Seifer had no idea which he preferred.  But the voice had lost none of its impact on him, and he lowered himself to the piano bench.  There was a connection between the two of them.  They understood what each other meant through what they sang.  Seifer listened to her song, knew she was talking about herself, knew what she felt like.  He was stupid all the time, he faked his security, his arrogance, because it kept everyone else from guessing the way he really was.  Well, except for Quistis Trepe.  She always knew how to bring him down, could always see through his façade.  Maybe that's why he really didn't like her.  And this girl could understand.

     Seifer popped out the tape, put his in, and struck a chord.  The problems with Clasyl entered his mind, but he couldn't vocalize them without giving away who he was.  And so he vocalized through singing.  She would understand what he was trying to say.

_They painted up your secrets_

_With the lies they told you_

_And the least they ever gave you_

_Was the most you ever knew_

_And I wonder where these dreams go_

_When the world gets in your way_

_What's the pointing all this screaming_

_No one's listening anyway_

_Your voice is small and fading_

_And you hide in here unknown_

_And your mother loves your father_

_Cause she's got no where to go_

_And she wonders where these dreams go_

_Cause the world got in her way_

_What's the point in ever trying_

_Nothing's changing anyway_

_They press their lips against you_

_And you love the lies they say_

_And I tried so hard to reach you_

_But you're falling anyway_

_And you know I see right through you_

_Cause the world gets in your way_

_What's the point in all this screaming_

_You're not listening anyway_

     Again, he let the guitar fade out-considered that his signature-, stopped the tape, and sat for awhile, thinking.  The music room was good for that; no one was ever there.  He finally left, her tape in his pocket, guitar in his hand, and the sense of doing something worthwhile in his head.

********************

A/N: "Acoustic #3" by the Goo Goo Dolls.  As we get into this story(yes, thanks to ALL my fans, I'm continuing! *blows kisses*), you might find a couple more Goo Goo Dolls songs, b/c I'm a big fan of them(well, not BIG, but a fan ^_^) Shout-outs:

Quistis88-YAY! You're back and reviewing! *hugs* Me love you much!

Cranberry13-good, I'm glad!  I hope I get to keep it!  THANK YOU!

Sabacat-yay, you're back too! I am much obliged! ^_^

Cara-you too!  Oh the love *tears up*

Setobsessed-yes, I have this obsession with mushy stuff :P

Megs-your wish is my command! ^_^

Lovexfool-I'm working on it, thanks for the support!

Darth Yoda Calumon Rocks-this is what listening to "Hedwig and the Angry Inch" and the Indigo Girls on repeat does to you…I write in history class and boy is my grade suffering :P creativity spawns from music! Most of my stories spawn from songs

Dragon Princess Isis-*bows before royalty* I shall try to accommodate! ^_^

Heseret-I'm glad you think it's original! ^_^ Me, I'm starting to be reminded of Sleepless in Seattle or You've Got Mail…just with songs

Renegade Seraph-lol!  Well the arrows seem to be working, so I'll keep on doing it! ^_-

Angelus-That's a good plan and something like that might happen :P You'll have to wait and see (please do!)

Presentsgirl-thanks much!  Something about Seifer always made me think he had one of those voices that just AAHHH! You know? ^_- Maybe cause he's just so sexy *meow*

Please keep on with the 

REVIEWS

| |

| |

\/


	5. Nothing Left At All

     Wedding plans were in full throttle when Quistis entered the cafeteria the next day.  Rinoa and Selphie were discussing flower arrangements in very high-pitched voices, so anyone who hadn't already known about the news definitely knew now.  Quistis offered Squall a sympathetic smile, as he sat there, red-faced, but as soon as she sat down, Rinoa and Selphie pounced on her.

     "Quisty, what do YOU think?!" they asked simultaneously.

     She stared at them in confusion.  I just got here, she thought, before cocking her head to survey the both of them.  Then she smiled and suggested," Purple rhododendrons."

     Rinoa and Selphie gaped at her in disbelief.  "Purple rhododendrons?" Rinoa repeated in a low voice.  Her eyes met the brunette's next to her, and she repeated it again.  Then she snatched the writing pad from Selphie's hands, exclaiming," Why didn't WE think of that?  For the aisle decorations at the back and the front!  With white roses and baby's breath for the bouquets!"

     Selphie shook her head.  "No, Rinoa, nothing can be in white except for you!  You're the bride; you have to be the center of attention!  Maybe pink carnations or pink roses in the bridesmaids' bouquets?"  A thoughtful expression appeared on Rinoa's pretty face.  

     The blond woman shook her head, good-naturedly, before turning her attention to Squall who looked more and more uncomfortable with every passing moment.  "You okay?" she asked, leaning on one elbow.

     Squall raised his blue-gray gaze to her face, and Quistis forced herself not to laugh at his pained expression.  "It isn't funny," he ground out, able to see right through her.

     "Why don't you go to the training center?  Or up to your office, because I know how much you enjoy being buried under mountains of paperwork?" Quistis asked.  Squall darted a glance at Rinoa's happy face, before returning to look at Quistis.

     "I _would, but I'm being held here against my will," he replied in a voice that Rinoa couldn't hear._

     "Ah."  Quistis sat back, and then leaned over the table to join Rinoa's and Selphie's conversation.  "Hey, Rinoa, why don't you let Squall go?  He isn't being any help here, and you don't want him to be unhappy at the wedding from all the work he has left unfinished, right?  You know how that gets to him.  Besides," Quistis dropped her voice to a whisper," What do men know about these kinds of things?"  She raised her voice again, silencing Rinoa's protest.  "I'm sure Squall will be happy with whatever you come up with, Rinoa."

     Squall nodded vigorously, meeting Quistis' eyes gratefully.  Rinoa stared at him, hurt beginning to fill her expression.  The commander stood, and quickly bent over to whisper something in her ear.  Then he kissed her and was on his way.  Rinoa looked after him, the hurt given way to a beautiful smile.

     "Rinny, what'd he say?!" Selphie asked emerald eyes wide with curiosity.

     The ebony-haired woman turned and, dark eyes filled with pleasure, told them.  "He said that it didn't matter what the wedding looked like since it was my wedding.  And the wedding decorations didn't matter to him because he only has eyes for me." 

     The three girls let out a collective wistful sigh.

                                *                              *                              *

     Sometime later, exhausted from discussing wedding plans with two hyperactive women, Quistis trudged toward the quad.  With Garden resting partway on the water, the quad overlooked the ocean and one could even wade in if one was careful.  The breeze always made her feel better.  Besides, nothing happened that made her particularly want to sing, and if anything was required for her to do so, it was to want to do so.  She was sure another tape would be there if she went back.  The feelings she had when she listened to the songs he left were too strong for it just to be a one time thing.  Of course, that's what she thought when she dated Eric.  And look how wrong she turned out to be.

     Fortunately, seeing it was class time, no one was in the quad, and Quistis trotted down to the tiled edge.  Carefully, she sat down, removed her boots, and put her legs in the water, catching her lower lip between her teeth at the icy coldness of it.  She rested her hands in her lap, back straight, even as she relaxed.

     The wide blue ocean stretched out before her and she gazed at it, trying to lose herself in its beauty.  Normally it wasn't that hard for her to do, but today it was.  Her mind kept drifting back to the voice on the tapes, how much she wanted to hear it again, how much she…loved it?  

     No, no, no!  She was through with love.  First Squall and then…Eric.  Of course, Squall was never hers.  But Eric was.  Or she was Eric's.  He never gave her anything of him.  Except his body, but every Trepie wanted that too.   But like a fool, she let him woo her with his smooth talking.  Had he ever complimented her?  No.  Perhaps that was the reason she found him so attractive.  But she didn't feel that way about Seifer Almasy.  And Seifer Almasy made it a point in life not to compliment her.  She didn't WANT to feel anything anymore, it hurt too much!  This voice was just there to torment her, to take her away from her mission, to…tease her with what it promised.  In the voice, she heard everything she ever wanted.  Yes, there was something sexual about her desire to hear it, but the baritone just promised so much more, so much fulfillment.

     With a growl of frustration, Quistis hoisted herself into a standing position, grabbed her boots, and turned around.  She found herself face to face with an arrogant smile that she recognized and hated.  Shaking her hair back, she met the mocking blue gaze in front of her.  "Eric."  Good job, Trepe, she congratulated herself.  No voice cracking, no anger, no nothing.

     The black haired man raised his eyebrows, but didn't remark on her lack of expression.  "Quistis Trepe, just the person I wanted to see."

     "Oh?" she folded her arms, boots dangling from one hand.  A good weapon if it came right down to it.

     This time he did remark.  "What's with the hostility, blue eyes?"  His nickname for her when they were dating.  Why did it sound so trite now?  "Aren't you happy to see me?"

     "Immensely," she returned coldly.  "So happy, in fact, that I just might go jump off a bridge."

     "Ouch."  Eric pouted, holding his hands to his heart.  "Now that stings."

     "What do you want, Eric?  And make it quick, I have more important things to tend to."

     That's why you're out here doing nothing, his eyes mocked.  "I just want to talk," he responded.  "We ended on such a bad note, and I was hoping you could forgive me."  He took her hand and she stared at it as if it were a snake.  "I was so wrong to leave you.  Please let me have another chance."

     "What's wrong, Eric?  Was your new toy not good enough in bed for you?"

     "On the contrary, blue eyes.  She was a furnace, you were frigid."  Eric smiled maliciously as Quistis stiffened.  "No, she simply bores me when we aren't in bed, that's all.  Outside of the bedroom, you were much more interesting."

     Quistis snorted in disdain.  "I suppose that's supposed to make me fall for you or something?  Forget it, Eric, it won't work this time.  You're a slimeball and to be quite honest, you weren't exactly phenomenal in bed either.  Maybe the reason I was so frigid was because you weren't exactly a turn on."  Nice, Trepe, lower yourself to his level.  Oh but revenge was so sweet.  "Now don't you have a class to run along to?"

     His eyes narrowed and his grip on her hand tightened to painful.  She forced herself not to cry out.  "I had you once, Quistis, I can have you again."  

     "Don't bet on it," she spat.

     Eric jerked her to him, wrapping his arms around her, and mashed his lips against hers.  Disgust welled up inside of Quistis and she opened her mouth.  When he slid his tongue in, she bit down.  Hard.  Letting out a yelp of pain, Eric pushed her away and grabbed his mouth.

     The force of his push had her stumbling backward.  She slipped on the wet tile and went down.  CRACK!  Her head hit the floor sickeningly and she lost consciousness, even as she fell off the edge into the water.

                                *                              *                              *

     How interesting, Seifer thought as he watched the two argue from his semi-hidden position on a bench near the stage.  He'd been there since Trepe entered, but he wasn't in the mood for confrontation, and that's what happened when they got near each other.  The situation with Clasyl had him less ready to quarrel with some and more ready to quarrel with others.  Trepe happened to belong to the former, because she knew his every weakness.

     He stood up though when that slimy excuse for a human, Eric, tried to force himself on her.  Nearly applauded when she bit down and Eric pushed her away, blood dripping from his mouth.  But he didn't have time.  Not in the split second it took for her to crack her head and fall into the water.  Even as he headed for the edge, shedding his trench coat and shirt, kicking off his shoes, Eric was gone, holding his mouth.  

     Seifer dove into the blue water, the iciness of it making him inwardly wince.  He looked around, straining his eyes against the dark trying to find Quistis.  A dark stream, not water, caught his eye, and he swam quickly toward it, following it down…down…down.  There she was!  He could feel the cold settling into his bones, but it only made swim harder.  If he was mobile and feeling it, he couldn't imagine what it was doing to her.  Straining, he reached out and looped an arm around her trim unconscious body.  She was light normally, but since she was unconscious and the water was pulling them down, he found it harder to swim to the surface.  Just aim for the light, Seifer told himself, using his legs and one free arm to stroke upwards.  His lungs felt like he was about to burst.  Make it, make it, he prayed, but he wasn't sure if he was talking about him or Quistis.

     But he made it.  Bursting out of the water, he breathed in the air-sweet, sweet air-and hoisted Quistis over the edge.  When he pulled himself onto the tile, he found a crowd gathered, one that included Eric, Doctor Kadowaki, and the rest of the gang.  The girls' eyes were wide, as where the guys', Doctor Kadowaki looked worried, and Eric…Seifer growled, and headed for the lowlife who dashed off as soon as he saw Seifer's predatory gaze on him.  The blond man shook out his hair, even as he watched Doctor Kadowaki perform CPR.  Rinoa handed him his trench coat which he took, nodding his thanks.  His green eyes didn't move from Quistis' lifeless form.

                                *                              *                              *

     Quistis felt as if she were floating on a cold breeze.  It was so cold.  Her eyes weren't open, but she saw blue.  So much blue.  Blue everywhere.  She smiled.  The ocean.  How she loved the ocean.  But it was so cold.  She was freezing.  

     Warmth.  She was warm now.  And floating up.  Still floating.

     Light.  On the ground now.  Pressure.

     Quistis lurched up, spitting water.  She let out a groan and put a hand on the back of her head.  When she pulled it away, she saw blood and her eyes were scared when she looked at Doctor Kadowaki.

     Doctor Kadowaki smiled reassuringly.  "Let me bandage that for you, dear.  Then we'll take you to the infirmary to see if you have a concussion."

     The infirmary.  NO.  She needed to go to the music room.  To get the tape.  To listen to the voice.  The music room, not the infirmary!  But she didn't say anything, just nodded.  Allowed herself to be carried for once.  Her head felt funny and she wasn't sure she could make it on her own.  Even Quistis Trepe knew when to give in.  That and she didn't feel like arguing with everyone around her.

     When she was situated on an infirmary cot, and Doctor Kadowaki bound her head, Quistis stared at the ceiling and asked," Doctor…what happened?"

     Doctor Kadowaki looked up, frown on her face.  "You don't remember?"

     "I remember slipping and I remember waking up.  I don't remember what happened between that."

     "Oh," Doctor Kadowaki removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes.  "Well, dear, when you hit your head, you also slipped into the ocean.  Eric doesn't know how to swim, so he came for help.  Of course, if Seifer hadn't rescued you, I doubt we would have been there in time."

     "What did you say?" Quistis sat up.

     "I said you also slipped-"

     "No, after that.  About Seifer."

     "If Seifer hadn't been there, we wouldn't have reached you in time."

     Seifer.  Quistis frowned and lowered herself back down to the cot.  How had Seifer gotten there so fast?  And why did he save her?

     A few hours later, when Doctor Kadowaki affirmed that Quistis was only suffering a bump on the head, Quistis left the infirmary.  Defying direct orders to report to her room to rest, she headed for the music room.  As she lay there, getting tested, her mind kept drifting to the tape that was waiting for her.  If it was still there.  She increased her pace.

     The tape was still in there.  She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and pressed play, before lowering herself carefully to the bench.  His voice washed over her bruised body, full of sorrow and regret.  She heard his disappointment with himself, the war waged within between keeping silent or venting, and the lyrics seemed…so appropriate.  Who listened to anyone else anymore?  

     "I'm listening," she murmured at the end of the song, slipping in a spare tape from the closet, since she hadn't returned to her dorm.  Quistis rested her head on top of the piano, her fingers poised over the keys, but not touching.  Why is this happening to me?  I don't understand.  Eric and I broke up just 2 days ago, and I swore I'd never feel like this.  But he…She lifted her head, shut her eyes, and began to play.

_Look, now it's over but the thoughts of you go on_

_Nothing here, nothing left at all_

_Oh, oh, and oh_

_How I swore I'd never feel like this again_

_But then you, you broke a trait_

_Oh no, is there any reason I should walk away_

_Is it wrong, is it wrong to want to stay_

_And I know if I had the choice I'd never let you go_

_Do you know, do you really want to know_

_Ahhhhh ah ahhhhh_

_Now, now the thoughts of you just circle in my mind_

_Hard to find, you were really hard to find_

_Oh and I thought, thought I swore I'd never feel like this again_

_Oh no, I can't take it anymore_

_Because I know if I had the choice, I'd never let you go_

_Do you know, do you really want to know_

_And I didn't think, I didn't think I'd think about you in this way_

_Well really, you really made my day_

_Ahhhhh ah ahhhhh_

_Now, now it's over, but the thoughts of you go on_

_Nothing here, nothing left at all_

_Oh, oh and oh_

_How I swore I'd never feel like this again_

_But then you, you broke a trait_

_Ah, ah ah ah, ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah_

     Quistis wished she could do the harmony as well, and merge it in, but the music technology at Balamb Garden was worse than that of Timber.  But this would have to do.  Carefully, she rewound the tape and left the room.

     Her head was beginning to pound, and she felt dizzy.  But she forced herself to continue towards her room.  Quistis Trepe could not ruin her reputation by such a weak display.  She'd reached the stairs to the dorms when she couldn't take the spinning anymore.

     She collapsed in a heap.

***************************

A/N: "Nothing Left At All" by The Cranberries.  Now for my shout-outs!

Sabacat-I'll try and keep the chapters coming ^_^  Thanks so much for reading!

Megs-You get to feel special again!  You're feeling might be correct, but then it might now! NYAHAHAH! You'll have to wait and find out ^_-

Bella Regazza-aaaahhhh, me love your stories! *jumps around* thank you!

Quistis88-I actually have his voice as a baritone, but I can see why you'd think he was a tenor from my description.  The song "Wicked Little Town" is usually sung by a tenor, but I think it would sound so much better in a baritone(that orgasmic voice between bass and tenor :P).  As for Eric, like Megs, you'll have to wait and see! And of course me love you! You review all my stories! *hugs*

Fenrir Motou-I plan to! ^_^

Setobsessed-thank you!

Sunny-SEIFTIS BOARD! *hugs* Hurray for the Goo Goo Dolls! And you're not crazy, I do the same thing.  In fact, when I read over my story, I usually turn on the music and make sure it goes with the chapter.  Thank you for reading!

Auria-of course I know you, silly! ^_^ we RP together!  And I'm so glad you think so! *hug*

QuistisTrepe1402-eventually they'll find out…maybe *evil laughter* seeing as how I'm sadistic and throw in twists everywhere I possibly can!

K-chan-thank you thank you!

Lovexfool-yeah, he's such a bad boy *shakes head*

Dragon Princess Isis-I love music, too! ^_^ In fact, it's my minor; and I like bowing, it's fun, makes me feel all Japanese *bow*

Tinkerbelle-great movie with some great songs! 

Thank you everyone for reviewing!  I honestly love you all for it!  So do me a favor and keep on doing it! The button is right 

THERE

| |

\/


	6. Boy On A String

     Seifer sighed and glared at the ground as he took up his normal sitting position, ankle resting on opposite knee, arms spread out.  And he looked around Quistis Trepe's bedroom.

     It was a simple place, really.  Nothing particularly frilly like Rinoa's room, not particularly cluttered like Selphie's.  There was a light blue throw rug on the tile floor, and her desk faced her one window that had a sheer lace curtain pulled over it.  On the walls were pictures of her friends-he'd noticed that he was in a few- and beautiful watercolor paintings by some artist Seifer didn't know.  Her bed dominated the middle of the room, done up with plain white sheets and a light green knit blanket.  On the other wall, next to her closed closet, was a cedar dresser, on which lay a silver-handled brush, a large compact filled with make-up, a bottle of perfume-he recognized the scent right away as hers-, and a fountain pen.  Vaguely, Seifer wondered what significance the pen held.  Quistis Trepe was one of those sentimental types, he was certain.

     He hadn't yet explored the desk yet and the sight of its three closed drawers called to him.  Quistis was still asleep on her bed.  And Seifer Almasy was a curious man, so he rose to his feet and headed for the desk.  He started with the lowest one, opened it, rifled through it.  Extra paper, pens, ink cartridges, all unopened.  Then he moved to the second one.  Paperwork and file folders, each with names on them.  His wasn't among them so he shut the drawer.  Nothing of interest.  "Jeez, Trepe, I didn't know you were so boring," he murmured mockingly to her sleeping form.  First drawer.  His green eyes narrowed.  The hell?  Quistis had a recorder, a metronome, unmarked staff paper, books of music.  Everyone knew she played piano, but this was vocal music he was looking at.  Slowly he reached his hand in the drawer, moving aside the metronome, the recorder.  His hand slid the sheet music slowly away from the top of the first book, allowing him to make out letters.  His green eyes squinted in the low light and he leaned closer.  "The Cr-"

     OOMPH!

     One minute he was snooping through Quistis' desk, the next he was on the ground, wind knocked out of him, staring at the ceiling.  It took a moment, but when he realized what had happened, and why he felt abnormal pressure on his abdomen, he scowled and lowered his gaze.

     Dark blue.  Lit from the back by silver.  That's what he was looking at.  Beautiful, dark depths filled with emotion-anger, betrayal…fear?  They reminded Seifer of the midnight ocean on nights of the full moon.

     "Seifer, what do you think you are doing?!" Quistis demanded, those blue eyes flashing.

     Mentally he shook his head.  When the hell had he started being romantic about Quistis Trepe's eyes; he wasn't a fucking Trepie.  His eyes met hers, focused this time, and his scowl grew bigger.  "I'm looking through your stuff, what's it look like, Trepe?  Did years of not being in class fry your brain?  Or maybe the bump on your head did more permanent damage than Kadowaki thought!"

     Her eyes narrowed and she dug an elbow into his abdomen.  He gritted his teeth and glared more.  "Why the hell are you in my room?"

     "So ungrateful, Trepe!  You collapsed in the hallway and I found you brought you here.  Stupidly contacted Kadowaki who told me to stay here until you woke up to make sure you were okay.  Reinforced by orders from Commander Leonhart.  Of course whether you are okay or not is entirely up for debate!"  Seifer tried to shift his body but found it quite uncomfortable for his hormone-driven body, so he moved again.  This of course only caused Quistis to fall against him in a different way and he stifled a groan.

     "I collapsed in the hallway?" she asked, not moving from her position of pinning him down.  Dead weight was quite an asset sometimes.  If she let him up, he wouldn't answer her questions.  And maybe she kind of liked the feel of his muscular body-

     "Yeah," Seifer sneered, interrupting her unwanted thoughts.  "Probably because you're too damn stupid not to stay put and heal."  He shifted again and her body turned onto its side, her head beneath his chin and her arms flung out limply across him.

     Quistis snorted.  "Look who's talking."  She had a point.  Dammit.  There was a long pause.  Then she asked," Why'd you save me?"

     "I told you, Trepe, I was under strict orders-"

     "No," she cut in.  "When I fell in the water.  Why'd you save me?  You've never liked me."

     "I couldn't let you _die," Seifer frowned at her.  "I'm not __that malicious."  Her eyes met his and he relented.  "Well, not anymore."  _

     Another pause, before," How'd you get there so fast?"

     Seifer chewed on his tongue, and then decided on the truth.  "I was in the quad, on the bench by the stage when you came in."

     Quistis jerked up, her hand using his lower abdomen as a lever and Seifer's eyes bugged.  She didn't notice.  "You heard everything?"

     "Basically," he wheezed.  She stared at him oddly.  "I was going to applaud what you did to that Eric Edgar guy-he's such a sleaze-but then you fell in."  Her gaze stayed on his.  "I'd applaud you now if I could move my arms," he hinted.

     Quistis ignored the hint, instead turned to rest her elbows on his shoulders, her body stretched against his, seemingly not noticing the very suggestive position they were in.   "What did he tell everyone?" 

     "I don't know!  It doesn't matter, I was there.  I saw and heard it all.  Who do you think they're all going to trust, me or him?" Seifer demanded.  Her blue eyes blinked, then moved from his to the floor by his head and he understood what she was thinking.  She would have taken Eric's word over his.  Dammit, why did that hurt so much?  It was only Quistis Trepe.  "Look, Trepe, I have things to do!  You're awake, can I go now?"

     Slowly she nodded and just as slowly, carefully, she got up, using the desk as a support.  It didn't go unnoticed by Seifer that she blocked access to her desk drawers and he thought about asking her what she was trying to hide.  After all, it was just vocal music.  Of course, his was well-hidden in his room, too.  So he let it go.  Everyone had secrets.

     "If you're through being weak, Rinoa and Squall said to meet them for dinner with wedding plans on the brain," Seifer called over his shoulder as he headed toward the door.  But her voice stopped him.

     "Seifer."

     Raising an eyebrow, he paused with the door half open, turned his head to look at her. 

     Her cobalt eyes met his squarely, but something was playing through their depths.  It looked like ripples on ocean water.  Seifer, it's just eyes, he told himself.  "Thank you," Quistis murmured.  Not for the dinner reminder.

     Since when did Quistis Trepe start thanking him?  If anything, she always tried to bring him down, make him feel worthless.  The sensation he felt rising in his gut made him bark," Yeah, well, next time don't be so careless."  And he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

     Quistis stood there a moment, before shrugging and heading for the shower.  That was Seifer.

                                *                              *                              *

     It didn't take long for Seifer to hunt his prey down.

     Eric cried out as his back hit the wall with incredible force.  His feet dangled about a foot above the floor and he stared down into angry green eyes, his own blue ones wide.

     "If you ever touch her again, you slime, not only will I hunt you down, but so will everyone else who knows her.  Don't think that just because you're popular with cadets that you fool ANY," Seifer punctuated the word with another slam against the wall," of the people that count in this institution!"  And he let go of Eric's collar and watched him fall clumsily to the floor.

     Eric was immediately on his feet-one couldn't show any sign of weakness to Seifer Almasy without dire consequences-and he spat," Did the ice bitch sleep with you too, lapdog?" Before he could blink, Seifer had spun around, holding Hyperion to his throat.

     "First of all, don't call her that.  Second of all, no, she didn't have to for me to see that you're a sorry specimen of manhood and deserve to have your vital organs splattered all over this wall.  And last of all," Seifer hissed.  "That's EX-lapdog."  The quickness that he resheathed Hyperion served only as a warning to the scared SeeD, who had a thin red line across his neck now.  "Now get lost!"  Deciding it would be the best course of action to follow orders, Eric high-tailed it out of the classroom.

     Seifer stretched his arms above his head and began to laugh.  Slept with the ice bitch, huh?  Not likely.

     Yet even as he headed for the training center, the feel of her body on his was still imprinted in his mind.

                                *                              *                              *

     The phone was shrieking when Seifer returned to his dorm and as he picked up, he wondered how long it had been ringing.  "Almasy," he said.  The voice on the other end made him grimace.

     "Seifer, it's me."

     He ran a hand through his golden hair and slumped on the bed.  "Clasyl."

     "Can you come get me?  I don't like it here without you."

     "Clasyl, you and I are not together anymore.  You accepted it when we broke up, why are you so clingy now?" he sighed, exasperated.

     Her tremulous voice annoyed him.  "I'm carrying your baby now."

     "I already told you I'd give you child support."

     "I want more, Seifer!"

     "I'm not giving you more.  Accept it," he growled.  Stupid women, always trying to manipulate men into doing their bidding.  If he didn't know Clasyl, he would think that she was lying to him.  Then his eyes narrowed.  They'd broken up over nine months ago…not eight.  Unless she was wrong about the count, then he couldn't be the father.  What game was she playing?

     "Seifer?  Are you listening to me?!"

     Oops.  He tuned her out.  "Yeah, I heard you.  And my answer is still the same."

     Her voice turned cold.  "Seifer Almasy, I will ruin you if you don't come get me."

     "How, Clasyl?  I screwed myself up awhile ago, I don't need your help for that," he retorted bitterly.  "Why'd you come back to me instead of chasing after Eric?"  Then his eyes narrowed into slits.  "Eric who?" 

     "W-what?  Because it's your baby!"

     "Clasyl…Eric _who?"_

     There was a long pause, before he heard the reply.  But he heard it.  "That's what I thought," Seifer's voice was low, dangerously low.  "Clasyl…I'm taking a paternity test once you have the baby."

     The woman's voice grew panicked.  "NO!  I'm telling you, it's YOUR baby!  Why would I lie?" 

     Good point.  Seifer cursed inwardly, and decided to lie through his teeth.  "You're going to have to stay there, Clasyl.  I think I was just assigned a mission."  Before she could protest, he said good-bye and hung up the phone.  And placed his head in his hands.

     She was dangling him around like some kind of puppet.  He wouldn't suspect anything if she'd been more forthcoming, but Clasyl had never been a good liar.  Maybe she isn't lying, Almasy, maybe she's telling the truth.  In that case, she has nothing to worry about.  But if she thinks I'm going to marry her for a mistake I made, she's extremely misguided.  I'm NOT her puppet.  Or any woman's puppet.  And I never will be. 

     Speaking of women…

     Seifer jumped to his feet, disconnected his phone, grabbed his guitar, and headed for the music room.  To the one person that understood him.

_The marionetter has your number_

_Pulling your arms and legs till you can't stand on your own_

_Dragging your conscience on the stage_

_And your heart gets rearranged_

_And you cannot tell your mentor from your maker_

_Look at the crows bleeding with laughter_

_Over the way you entertain at beck and call_

_They don't see behind the lights, or the painted backgrounds_

_They just want to see you fall_

_But you don't really mind_

_Cause you're just wasting your time_

_You can't feel anything_

_You're a boy on a string_

_I feel a sadness like Gapetto_

_Watching the life that he created run away_

_Seeing the puppeteer's intrusion_

_And holding the remains of puppets that had rotted away_

_One day the curtain will not open_

_And all the crowds will go away_

_Someday those string will choke you, but until that day_

_You don't really mind_

_Cause you're just wasting your time_

_You can't feel anything_

_You're a boy on a string_

     Only later did he listen to her song and realized the truth in the lyrics.  He swore he wouldn't love again, because he'd betrayed the world.  Hell, no one wanted him, so he wasn't going to let anyone take control of his heart.  But that was changing.

     Because he was positive he was in love with her.

**************************

A/N: "Boy On A String" by Jars of Clay.  Seeing as how they're playing here at Virginia Tech soon, I'm paying tribute :P  Aww, not so many shout-outs this time *lip trembles*  But that's okay, I love you all anyway and appreciate EVERYONE who reads it, even if they don't review(although I'd appreciate them a LOT more if they did ^_-).

Tilena-aawww! It's in .html format.  None of the other formats work on my computer for some reason.  Perhaps you could cut&paste it into your word processor as a .txt format?  Of course that could be too much work! ^_^  I appreciate you wanting to read it!

Setobsessed-*dreamy sigh* Seifer is my dream hero! Lucky Quisty!  Yeah, Eric's such a jerk :P

Stella Anon-YAY! *dances around*  I hope I'm changing your mind!  Sometimes songs just make things so much more vivid, like in the movies!

Sabacat-that's cause Seifer IS great! ^_^ 

Presentsgirl-oh yeah!  I think I'd have a heart attack if I ever found someone like him…and then I'd jump him multiple times! *ROWR*

Chapter 7 in progress, but it'll come much faster if you all...

REVIEW!  The button is right down there! Thanks and much love!

| |

\/


	7. Voices

     "Quisty, are you all right?!"

     Once again, Quistis was amazed by Rinoa's and Selphie's ability to see her before she entered a room.  The two were on either side of her, gripping her arms tightly, voices filled with worry as they hounded her with questions on her well-being and comments on Eric's character.  It made Quistis slightly ashamed that they took Seifer's word for exactly what it was worth and she would have questioned it.  Her eyes rose, met his, and she forced herself to hold his jade gaze.

     "I'm fine," she told them all, small smile pasted on her pretty face.  "Now why did I need to come, thinking about the wedding?"

     Rinoa lowered Quistis into the seat next to her and tilted her head.  "Well, I'm debating between colors for the bridesmaids!"

     Oh Hyne.  Quistis shot Seifer a dirty look, who smirked and turned his back on her, joining the rest of the males in silent laughter.  She gritted her teeth in what she hoped looked like an interested smile and contemplated the death of one blond gunblader.  "Oh?" she asked brightly…as brightly as she could through her teeth.

     Selphie gave her a strange look and leaned over.  "Quisty, is there something wrong with your jaw?  It's kind of…jutting out.  Is it stiff?  It looks like it hurts!"

     Quistis stiffened as she heard the laugher break free from the soon-to-be murdered Seifer.  However, she answered Selphie with," No, I'm fine.  Certain people are continuing to be a pain in the ass, that's all."  Naturally, and she cursed herself, this only made Seifer laugh harder.  Selphie looked from one to the other in confusion, before shrugging and looking at Rinoa, who'd been carrying on an avid conversation with Lex.  "Now what colors are you deciding on, Rin?"

     Immediately she broke off the conversation-most likely about the same thing-and began her spiel.  "Well, first, I planned on purple for the bridesmaids, seeing as how I wanted purple rhododendrons.  But then I realized that non one would be able to tell the difference between the flowers and the bridesmaids, and I want people to SEE my bridesmaids!  So of course, purple would make no sense!"

     "Of course."

     "And then, I thought what about yellow?  Yellow's a pretty color, right?  And it's springtime, it's sunny!  But I got to thinking that yellow really only looks good on Selph!  And all my bridesmaids must look beautiful!"

     "Mmmhmmm."  Quistis stared forlornly at the table, and crossed her fingers.  Maybe Rinoa would think that she was considering which color to choose.

     This was going to be a long, long meal.

                                *                              *                              *

     Quistis sank back in her chair, tiredly.  Who knew that discussing bridesmaid dresses was such hard work?  Especially when a woman's thoughts kept drifting to a certain male singer.  It was hard just keeping herself from murmuring her thoughts out loud, much less participate in a conversation that she knew would only get brought up at least three more times in the next two weeks.  And possibly even after Rinoa ordered the dresses.  What color did they "decide" on, eventually?

     Lex's voice came back to her then.  _"How about peach, Rinoa?  It's springtime, the flowers are blooming, the color is subtle enough not to take attention away from you but it's a beautiful color.  And in front of the purple would be a striking contrast."  Personally, the two colors made Quistis think of her battle gear, but since she liked it, she didn't say anything._

     While the girls talked about dresses, the males discussed music, a topic Quistis was much more interested in.  So she listened to both conversations with half an ear, a talent she'd learned to develop as an instructor quite quickly.  It seemed that Rinoa wanted "Eyes on Me" to be played on piano during the procession of the bridesmaids.  But who to play it was a good question.  Quistis thought about suggesting the person on the tapes, but she didn't know who that person was.  And a part of her wanted him to remain her secret.  The decision that was made, however, entailed only the bridal march be played at the wedding, by the SeeD band, and then Irvine and Quistis could play "Eyes on Me" at the reception.  No wedding singer necessary, just open mike and a deejay, but for Rinoa's requested song.

     She sighed and immediately, Selphie was at her side, worry in bright green eyes.  "Quisty, are you okay?  Oh no, we tired you out didn't we?  I'm so sorry!"

     "No, Selph, it wasn't you," Quistis smiled.  "Just the bump on the head."

     Selphie eyed her suspiciously, but shrugged and threw her arms around the blond.  "I'm just glad you're okay!  That Eric guy is such a jerk!"  Then she looked at Squall.  "Can't you have him expelled or something?  For assault?"

     Squall shook his head.  "It would go in front of the Garden Faculty and seeing as how Eric has a spotless record up until now, they'll just give him a warning."  He met Quistis' blue gaze.  "Trust me, I checked."

     "Leonhart, that might be the longest sentence I've ever heard out of you," Seifer smirked and leaned back on the hind two legs of his chair, his feet resting on the table.  "And all for the Instructor.  How touching."  Quistis shot him a dirty look.  "Did I hear you all say peach for the bridesmaids?  That's going to make the Instructor look like she's off to battle.  Never was a good color on her anyway.  But since she's not the center of attention, I guess it won't matter.  It would be hard to get her to look good in anything."  That was as close to approval that Seifer Almasy ever came.

     Rinoa blinked rapidly, before glancing uncertainly at Quistis, who stood up stiffly, face expressionless.  Hopefully no one had seen the first wince.  Seifer still knew how to hurt her, but he was the last one who needed to know that.  And just when she thought he'd changed.  He saved her, after all.  But of course, she was wrong.  "Seifer, you're just mad that the person next to you is going to look better than you.  Not that it's hard or anything."  That's right, Trepe, sink to his level.  She did that a lot when it came to him.  No one else could provoke a reaction out of her, but he did it with ease.

     His green eyes narrowed.  If there was one thing Seifer prided himself on, it was his good looks.  Well, among other things.  "If there's one thing I always liked about you, Trepe, it was your dedication to honesty.  But that was an outright lie."  His mouth curved into its familiar smirk that always managed to make Quistis feel an inch tall.

     "No, Seifer, I never lie."  She headed for the door and looked behind her.  "I'll see you all later.  I have things to do."  Okay, so she lied.  But not really!  She needed to go to the music room and that was more important than sitting here sparring verbally with Seifer.  She allowed herself a wicked smile as she passed by Seifer's leaning chair and didn't feel the least bit guilty when she stuck her foot out and took the back legs out from under him.  He crashed to the floor.  The group stared at her, including Seifer, in astonishment.  She merely raised an eyebrow and left the suddenly quiet cafeteria.

     Seifer hoisted himself off the ground and glared at the silent cafeteria.  Immediately they went back to whatever they'd been doing beforehand.  His friends did no such thing, however.  His glare grew even fiercer when he saw them trying to keep straight faces.  Which of course only served to have them break into gales of laughter.  Even Squall participated, although his idea of laughter was a smile.  Without a word, Seifer drew Hyperion and pointed it at Zell, who shut his mouth.  The loudmouth martial artist knew when to value his life.  Seifer looked around one more time and exited the cafeteria, green eyes hard and intense.   

     Rinoa led the group prayer, asking Hyne to spare Quistis' life.

                                *                              *                              *

     Quistis entered the music room and sat on the bench thinking.  She needed to be in the right state of mind.  She needed to think.

     Why did Eric really want her back?  It was true, she hadn't been that responsive in bed, but to be honest, Eric didn't spark any real desire in her.  Sure, in her body, but not in her heart.  Well, maybe a desire to be loved but no desire to join.  Is that what it took to really enjoy sex?  Love?  Eric was her first and only, so Quistis didn't know.  Or was sex a meeting of two hearts as well as two bodies?  It wasn't even that sex was what she was thinking about; it just seemed the most conceivable part of love.  But above all, she wanted love.  All parts of love.  And through all the voices in her head, telling her different things, she determined one very important idea.

_The first words are a dream_

_Heard while sleeping_

_To take this darkness_

_From my heart_

_The second words are the wind_

_Telling me how to fly_

_To the inside of Hyne's* embrace_

_By flapping my wings_

_Sadness melts away_

_Drop by drop_

_As yet another golden apple_

_Falls to the ground_

_A place with nothing to see_

_That is where we return_

_A place where we have_

_Merely one life to live_

_Ancient book of magic_

_The moon in its next quiet night_

_That makes me shiver sometimes_

_We can fly_

_We have wings_

_We can touch floating dreams_

_Call me from so far_

_Through the wind_

_In the light_

_The third words…hmm…_

_If you whisper into my ear_

_I will unravel your shaking arms_

_And encircle them around me again_

     Despite her "boy on a string"-someone else's string or hers? Dare she hope?-, despite not knowing him, she felt for him.  She wanted him to sing.  She wanted him to sing to her.  All the time.  His voice made her feel warm, feel wanted, feel…loved.  The last one was something Eric never made her feel.  But she liked it.  Wanted it to continue.

     She wanted him to love her like she was sure she loved him. 

     Just who was it exactly that she loved?  

     It wouldn't be too hard to find out.  Just hang around, hide inside the music room.  The corners were dark enough, the closet big enough.  But she was afraid, too.  Afraid to find out who it was.  Because what if it wasn't the kind of person she imagined?  What if it was someone like Eric or Seifer Almasy?

     No, she shook her head violently, clutching the tape to her chest.  It couldn't be.  This person felt way too profoundly about things, conveyed so much emotion.  He was her dream.

     She didn't want her dream to end badly.

********************************

A/N:  "Voices" by Yoko Kanno.  The song is originally in Japanese, but I went ahead and translated it so all of you oh-so-curious people wouldn't have to hunt down the translation ^_^  And the "Hyne's*" means that I changed it from "God's".  Sorry!  And I'm really sorry about the delay, my significant other and I were having somewhat of a crisis.  But it's all good now and I love you all, because I got so many reviews! *HUGS*  And now I get to recognize you all and type even more with my incredibly NUMB fingers.

Sabacat-nyahahahaha, you'll have to wait! ^_^ But yeah, it's going to go off and on like that.  We can't have our hero and heroine getting TOO close yet!

Quistis88-Thank you thank you!  And you guessed right! ^_- Of course Seifer would have to find her, it's FATE! And I thought about that right after I posted the chapter, but I was too lazy to go back and change it!

Angelus-…maaaaaaaaaaaybeeeee ^_^  those are some really good ideas *ponder* we'll see!

QuistisTrepe1402-yes, he is a hottie.  I'd steal him from Quisty, but I can't, it would just be so wrong! 

Slice of Zucchini-*jumps around in excitement* YAY, I'm on a fave authors list! *HUGS* THANK YOU!

Lovexfool-and a wonderful idea that just might get used ^_^

WolfwoodLover-oh, don't worry "Iris" will definitely be used, but towards the end!

Setobsessed-couldn't have said it better myself!

Yume-thank you for the compliments! *turns into a tomato*

Stella Anon-oops *deflate*  does this count as forever? I'm SO SORRY! *begs* please keep reading!

Starwhisperer-yeah, Eric is such a jerk…I based him off this guy I knew in high school ^_^ They actually share a last name, MWAHAHHAA

Dragon Princess Isis-I'm completely and utterly convinced that Seifer and Quistis should have been the main couple in FFVIII ^_^ Good luck on the story!

Tomoyo-sama-THANK YOU! I'll try and keep writing at an insane pace; please forgive my transgression

Megs-of course you are forgiven! ^_^ and I can't answer your question cause it'll give away the story! 

Yuna-you and me both, girl! ^_^ thank you so much!

Kurai illusion-indeed! And yep, Eric is most definitely a perv *evil grin*

Amy-first time I heard it was when I was searching for a song for that chapter ^_^ so glad I found it

Lunereid-your wish is my command! ^_-

K-chan-I try, I try!

Cara-HI! YOU CAME! ^_^ aww, don't hate Clasyl, she's just a victim of circumstance…maybe…*evil laughter*

And to anyone I missed, I'm sorry, I love you! ^_^  Please, eventhough I don't really like this chappy, 

REVIEW

|  |

|  |

\ /


	8. Iris

     Quistis felt his presence before she saw him, and turned around in time to be shoved-though not as hard as she expected-against the wall.  The jade eyes she was staring into were blazing with green fire and she vaguely wondered what she'd done this time.  She didn't wonder for very long.

     "No one gets away with embarrassing me in public, Trepe, and that includes you!" Seifer yelled.

     Embarrassed in…?  Oh, that chair thing.

     She squared her shoulders, even though his hands clutched them, and raised an eyebrow, calling on her self-control and dry humor.  She was definitely not in the mood for a fight.  "You called me a liar.  And I didn't lie.  I would look better than you in a peach dress."

     He couldn't help it.  The right corner of his lip twitched and curved slightly, and his grip on her shoulders loosened.  "I have to agree with you on that one."  Then his gaze hardened.  "But you still knocked my chair out from under me."  

     Was he _trying to find something to be mad about?  Quistis folded her arms.  "I don't normally indulge myself in such urges, but you deserved it."  Besides, she added silently, the only thing that gets through to you is violence.  Even gratitude means nothing to you._

     "No man deserves public humiliation, Trepe."  Anticipating her next comment, he shrugged.  "Well, Eric does, but I'm not Eric."

     Her voice was soft. "No…you're not."  Then her eyes met his and she smiled self-deprecatingly.  "I'm sorry."  For not trusting him.  Or at least knowing she wouldn't under similar circumstances.  She probably didn't now.  So it meant a lot when she said,"You are a better man."  Despite what you did to that girl-Clasyl was her name.  But he was supporting her.  Ma Dincht was a bundle of information.

     Seifer gazed into her deep blue eyes, somewhat warily, because they held so much disdain for him in the past.  But right now, they didn't.  They possessed some level of understanding.  "Any man is better than a man like Eric."  Seifer shrugged and dropped his hands.  The urge to make her pay for his embarrassment was gone.  "I'm really not that much better.  I'm just a boy on a string."  Oops.  He could have kicked himself.  Oh well, it's not like Quistis Trepe would know what that phrase really meant to him.

     Her head shot up and she took a step toward him.  "What'd you say?"  A boy on a string?  Oh Hyne…it couldn't be…Oh Hyne.  But then if it was true, why wasn't she completely disgusted with the idea?  Because he saved her?  Because he was acting human?  No, Quistis, it's _because it can't possibly be him, so you have nothing to worry about!  Seifer Almasy was as far from musical as a person could get…except perhaps Squall, there was no helping that one._

     No getting out of this one, Seifer.  "I said I'm a boy on a string.  That string being the child Clasyl's carrying," he said bitterly.  I hope it isn't mine.

     No, her musical buddy couldn't be him.  The song said he didn't mind and Seifer obviously did.  Quistis released a breath she'd been holding.  "Well, you did get her pregnant," she offered and regretted it immediately, as his face bent to inches from hers.

     "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," he growled dangerously.  "Not that it's any of your business, Trepe."

     Why did the sound of his voice, so rough and primitive, send a thrill down her spine?  When had his voice become so…why was her heart racing?  It wasn't fear.  Quistis was quite familiar with that emotion and this was not the same.  Unconsciously, she tilted her face upwards, closer to his.  His green eyes reflected surprise and Quistis' face flamed as she realized what she'd done.  She ducked around him, facing the other wall as she gathered her composure.  "I have work to do.  I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, Seifer."  Proud that her voice remained steady, Quistis walked away, forcing herself not to run away from his mocking eyes.  He would love that.

     "It's going to be interesting walking down the aisle with you, Trepe," his mocking voice, filled with silent laughter, made her stiffen more than the implication of his words.

     "Don't flatter yourself," she called back acidly, but as soon as he couldn't see her anymore, she took off at a run. 

     Seifer leaned against the wall, green eyes hooded, as he stared after her retreating back.  He didn't flatter himself.  To do so would be delusional and he'd lost too much during the war of Ultimecia to harbor any more illusions.  Except, maybe, deep down inside for the musical girl.  But when Quistis tilted her face like that, he _wanted to kiss her, __wanted to hold her, __wanted to see if she was really as icy as she acted-as icy as Eric said she was.  And it made no sense because it was Quistis Trepe.  Quistis Trepe who taught him to be a failure, Quistis Trepe who treated him like the dirt she walked on, Quistis Trepe who he couldn't stand.  He wasn't going to deny that she was attractive.  Hyne, one would have to be blind not to see that Quistis was beautiful and extremely sexy, despite her librarian personality and style.  Seifer was definitely not blind.  He shook his head.  Chalk it up to your hormones, Almasy!  You haven't gotten laid since Clasyl-his pride added in that his abstinence was by choice-and the thought of being kissed by a beautiful woman just got you a little randy.  That's all._

     Why had she looked so worried when he said he was a boy on a string?  The only person he'd ever said-sang-that to before was the girl…His eyes widened.  It couldn't be!  There was no way such an icy woman would show that much emotion to a perfect stranger; she didn't even show her friends.  On the other hand, Seifer didn't either.  His brow furrowed.  The girl couldn't be Quistis…

     Could she?

     "BAH!" Seifer swung around and punched the wall.  Her identity was driving him mad, but the idea of his dream girl being Quistis didn't sit particularly well.  And he was sure that if the girl found out that she was trading tapes with the lapdog she wouldn't be interested anymore.  Plus there was the wedding to deal with, Clasyl to deal with, too many things much more important at this time than discovering who she was.  He would listen to her voice and dream.  For now, anyway.

     He carefully made his way down the hall toward the music room and ducked inside.  Not that it mattered if anyone saw him, since he could come up with an excuse no problem, it was just the thrill.  He made his way over to the piano and listened to her voice.  Most of the song was a cappella and her voice handled it brilliantly, never losing a note, never going flat or sharp, just perfect pitch.  It soared, it was quiet, and it was peaceful.  But the words told him that she felt the same way towards him.  All the more reason not to reveal who he was yet.  And some part of him demanded that he be honorable and not find out who she was either.  Yet that didn't mean he couldn't tell her who he was.

     Since Seifer didn't have his guitar, he played a chord on the piano-all Garden members must pass a piano proficiency test before graduation*- and cleared his throat, before pressing record.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

     Seifer rested his hands on the final chord, before switching the recorder off and letting out a deep breath.  His voice was raw.  He hadn't put that much emotion into a song in a long time and it took its toll on his voice.  He swallowed and got up from the piano bench, vaguely thinking that the song sounded better on guitar, but his voice couldn't handle another beating like that.  Not without training.  And if _that didn't give away his secret, he didn't know what would, besides coming out and saying it._

     He was close to his dorm room and precious sleep, when a familiar figure appeared in front of him.  It paused, and then was in his arms, clutching his waist in a death grip.  Seifer sighed and pushed her away from him.

     "What are you doing here, Clasyl?"

     The redhead pouted and crossed her arms over her round belly.  "I wanted to see you."

     Seifer ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.  "Well, I DON'T want to see you.  Would you please leave me alone?"

     Clasyl ignored the question-no, the command.  "You don't mean that, Seifer.  Hyne wouldn't allow us a baby if we weren't meant to be together!"

     "I'm afraid that's NOT how the world works, Clasyl.  Go away."  And he started for his dorm again.  She grabbed his arm and opened her mouth to protest, but he stopped her by yanking his arm away and pointing a finger in her face.  "I'm _not interested.  GO AWAY!"  Muttering obscenities under his breath, he disappeared into his room, and Clasyl heard the click of the lock._

     Her brown eyes widened and she spun away, angrily, striding-waddling-toward the lobby where Ma Dincht waited.  A figure in the shadows caught her attention and she watched it from the corner of her eye.  Ah, Quistis Trepe.  The woman who was arguing with Seifer earlier and attempted to get him to kiss her was now lurking around his dorm.  Like _her Seifer would ever kiss that tramp, throwing herself at him like that.  With a loud scoff, Clasyl marched into the lobby and went over to Ma Dincht._

     "I'm ready to go," she muttered.

     As she turned to leave, she saw Quistis disappear down the dorm hall.  Her brown eyes narrowed, but she said nothing.  Her hands tightened into fists as she followed Ma Dincht to the parking lot.

     Seifer was hers.

**********************************

A/N: SORRY! I was away for the weekend, and I was searching for an appropriate song for the chapter.  Had to settle for "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls! ^_^ Wow, I'm honored by the number of reviews I've gotten! *gleeful jumping*  And my hair is fuschia, naahahha! A good weekend. SO THANK YOU!

QuistisTrepe1402-maybe she will, maybe she won't ^_^ and seiftis is the ULTIMATE FFVIII pairing

Sabacat-eep, now? How about now? 

VegaKeep-can't have too much trouble yet, ne?

Quistis88-I hope this is soon enough *cower*

Seyenaidni-aww, you're here so I don't need to resort to violence ^_^ 

Glacial Phoenix Mystiara-wow, haven't heard from you in forever! How are you?!

Stella Anon-*barely made the deadline* Well, it was a bit OOC for Quisty, but I figured that a person was bound to get a little frustrated when another person who saved her life treated her badly, you know? Oh well, glad you're still reading ^_^

Gold-O_O author of "In Whose Name?" *GLOMPS* thank you for reading!!!

Dragon Princess Isis-good stuff, I'll try and read it!

Lovexfool-ooooh, what kinda socks? And I made another fave stories list! YATTA!

Alonia Everclear-AHHH, don't stab yourself!!! I FORGIVE YOU! *HUGS*

Waterff-aww, thank you! I do the same thing…the beat may be good but if the lyrics are trite, I won't like the song

Lexiter Jackson-I GET A COOKIE! Spice cookie? ^_^ I will brainwash you onto the side of Seiftis! *giggle* Let Squall have Rinoa, give Quisty a REAL man *ahem* sorry

Blitz Babe-ooh, a long review! And I get ANOTHER cookie! YES! I'm so glad you like it

Kay Thomas-Seiftis is the best pairing ever! 

Slice of Zucchini-I hear that…although I would prefer my BEDROOM floor *ahem*

Effingdoris-no, you don't suck! You read it, afterall! And I appreciate it!

Cara-eep, I hope this is still fast :P I always thought Seifer was honorable, even though other people saw him differently, and stands up for what he thinks is right, whether it is or not, you know?

Megs-ANOTHER FAVE LIST! I'm doing good! *blush* And I have a feeling that all the insults aren't meant literally

Emerald-queen-ack, don't die! I'll keep going!

Aeris Deathscythe-thank you! Speaking of good stories, are you going to continue "Moulin Rouge! FF8 Style"? ^_^

Akira Silveracious Majere-I love Macross and Yoko Kanno is a brilliant composer

Rose Mochazuki-wow, thank you! ^_^ I'm working on "The Way the Wind Blows" actually…I want to finish this one and "I For You" first cause those are the ones foremost in my mind. But definitely after those two are done ^_^

And thank you to EVERYONE and anyone I missed! I love you all!  Just remember, I love you more if you

REVIEW

|  |

|  |

\/


	9. Still Can't

     The first person she saw the next morning was the one person she didn't want to see most.  Fortunately for her, Quistis had developed the habit of surveying her surroundings before she continued out of her room, thus she spied Eric and ducked back into her room before he spotted her.

     Why the hell was he hanging around this hall of dorms when his was on the other side?  The idea that she knew exactly why he was hovering there had a sick feeling rising up in her stomach, and she sank to her knees, clutching it.  How long was he going to stay there?  Because of her injury, she'd already slept longer than she normally did, and her head was beginning to ache.  Not only from the bump on it, but from the lack of caffeine.  Quistis needed coffee, plain and simple.  Without her morning cup, she would die a slow and painful death.  Well, not really, but her head would pound like a bitch, making her very grumpy and quite able to live up to her nickname.

     She leaned her head against the door and stared at the clock.  12:13.  Almost exactly two hours later than her daily cup of coffee.  Crossing her arms, she gazed at the ceiling.  Was it always textured like that?  Then she gazed out the window.  Nice and sunny.  Dammit, she thought grouchily.  Her eyes moved to the floor.  Gee, the tiles sure made interesting patterns.  Convinced that she'd spent quite enough time waiting, she turned in a circle on her knees and opened the door a crack, then shut it almost immediately.  He was still there!  Her eyes went to her clock and widened.  12:15?!  She'd been waiting FOREVER and only two minutes had passed?!  Impossible!  "Maybe it's broken," she murmured, before slumping against the door again.  No, it wasn't broken.  She'd replaced the battery a week ago.  Her head was pounding now.   Her vision was blurry.  The numbers on the clock made no sense, hurt her eyes.  Everything was moving, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

     A pounding on her door-and therefore, her back-made her jerk up, blinking rapidly.  Where was she?  Even as the pounding continued, she swallowed and regained her bearings.  She was in her room.  Everything was fine.  The clock read 1:07…1:07?!  Quistis jumped up and, once again aware of the beatings on her door, eased it open cautiously.  That way, if it was Eric, she could still slam it in his face.  

     It wasn't Eric.  She tried to slam the door anyway, but was stopped by a strong hand closing over her wrist.  Green eyes glared at her, and Seifer barked," Hyne, Trepe, how long does it take for you to an answer a simple knock?!  Did I interrupt something?"  His eyes moved mockingly over the empty room and back to her.  "All alone?  Wouldn't have thought you the type, Trepe."

     It took a moment for Quistis to realize the implication of his words and her blue eyes narrowed.  "That," she said coldly," is not even worth an answer.  What do you want?"

     Seifer leaned against the doorjamb, effectively blocking any movement of hers to escape, either into the room or out of it.  "I was sent to find out why you hadn't appeared yet.  Everyone was worried that maybe your head was more injured than we thought."

     That had Quistis blinking.  "Everyone?" she repeated.

     Seifer shrugged.  "Well, Rinoa, Selphie, and Lex were.  And their boy-toys."

     "Just because you're jealous that you don't have a woman doesn't mean that they're boy-toys, Seifer," Quistis shot back.  "I'm fine, and I'm late, as you pointed out.  Excuse me."

     The blond straightened and glared down at her.  "For your information, Trepe, I could have any woman I wanted.  Any woman, anytime, anywhere.  I just choose not to be on a leash!"

     "I'd say getting an innocent girl pregnant and abandoning her, just to have her show up again, is a pretty tight leash, Seifer!"

     As soon as the words escaped, she covered her mouth with her hand, blue eyes wide over the top of it.  Had she just said that?  Her eyes met his and his face was impassive.  "That was low, Trepe," he said finally.  "Even though you hate me.  That was low."  Without another word, he spun on his heel and walked away. 

     She watched him go, arms dangling helplessly at her sides.  She wanted to apologize, wanted to tell him that she hadn't meant it, wanted to blame it on her bad mood and injury, but she couldn't bring herself to open her mouth and call him back.  Damn your pride, Trepe!  Just…damn you.

     Slowly, ashamedly, she headed for the cafeteria, certain that the whispers and giggles she heard were all directed at her, her accident, and her loss of control.  She looked a mess and she knew it, knew they were talking about it.  Of course, no one really thought that, but it was enough for Quistis Trepe to imagine that they were, enough to put her in a depressed mood.  She entered the huge dining hall, located her friends, and trudged over to them.  Seifer wasn't among them.

     "Quisty!" Selphie greeted her with her usual exuberance, but concern flickered through the emerald green eyes.  "Are you okay?" she asked softly.  Quistis forced a smile for her empathetic friend, but knew that the brunette wasn't fooled.

     "I'm fine," the blond reassured them and took a seat.  A steaming coffee cup was shoved in her direction, and she took it with a grateful look at Selphie, raised it to her lips, and felt the pain cease.

     Selphie, biting her lip, sat back down and leaned forward, green eyes glittering suspiciously.  "You slept awfully late," she pointed out innocently enough.  "Normally your caffeine headache would wake you up."

     Taken aback at Selphie's double-layered statement, Quistis nearly slopped her coffee onto her clothes.  Her blue eyes rose to Selphie's, who smiled sweetly.  "I guess it wasn't bad enough today."  Selphie's lips tightened and she was still only for a moment, before she stood, slammed her hands down on the table and leaned over, putting her nose to nose with Quistis.  

     "Quistis Trepe, was Eric waiting outside your dorm?!" she demanded.  The shock in Quistis' eyes was answer enough for the petite brunette.  She put her hands on her hips and faced Squall.  Her voice conveyed everything she had to say about that fact through one word.  "Squall!"

     The Commander was on his feet before Selphie finished the drawn-out syllable of his name.  His blue-gray eyes bored into Quistis.  "SeeD Trepe, was he waiting for you?  Was there any harassment of you?  Any threats?"

     Quistis slowly shook her head.  "He was just out there…and I didn't feel like dealing with him or any thing he had to say."  Lex put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.  Squall sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair; he looked at the angry Selphie.

     "Selphie, I can't do anything to him if he's done nothing."

     The brunette stamped her foot.  "It's STALKING!"

     Irvine gently pulled her onto his lap and kissed her ear.  "Hey, pixie, we don't have any proof that he wasn't waiting for someone else.  Calm down."  Selphie blew out a breath, but nodded.  "However," the cowboy swiveled his head to look at Quistis and raised an eyebrow.  "You will tell us if he appears wherever you are?"

     Though Irvine phrased it as a question, it was an order.  Quistis' blue eyes narrowed at his presumption, but he didn't flinch.  Exasperated, she sighed and agreed.  "All right, I'll tell you if it happens again.  But I'm not a porcelain doll!  I don't need to be, don't WANT to be, treated like one."  She met everyone's gaze unwaveringly until they acquiesced.  "Thank you."  She picked up her coffee and drank deeply, enjoying the scalding hot liquid as it coursed down her throat.  It made her feel so much better.

     Until Rinoa asked," Where's Seifer?"  Quistis barely managed to hide her wince, disguising it as a cough.  The ebony-haired sorceress glanced at Quistis.  "Didn't he come get you?"

     "Yes," the blond responded through her coffee cup.  "He-uh, he didn't stay long."

     "Strange," Rinoa murmured, resting her chin in her hand.  "He said he'd be back right after he went to check on you."

     "He left before I did."  That was a true statement, Quistis told herself.  He stormed off cause I said something uncalled for.  Why do I always end up sending him off angry with me?  Why does it matter, Quistis?  Do you feel guilty for treating him badly when he saved you?  You wouldn't be extra nice if Zell or Irvine or Squall had done it.  Well, it was Seifer.  There was definitely no love lost between the two of them.  The reason he'd saved her still escaped her, when the hate that existed between them was so tangible.  Maybe the problem, Quistis, is that you don't hate him anymore and you don't know how else to treat him?

     "Hello!  Hyne to Quisty, Hyne to Quisty!  Wake-up in there!"

     Quistis blinked and drew back at the too close hand waving in front of her face.  She looked up into Zell's sky blue eyes.  "Er-sorry.  I was thinking."

     "I've never known you to be spacey, Quisty," Zell remarked, then took a bite of hot dog.  "We've been calling your name for a good two minutes!"  At least, that was what Quistis thought he said; she really couldn't tell through the mouthful of hot dog.

     "Sorry," she murmured.  "I just have a lot on my mind."

     The group gave her matching strange looks.

     She held up her hands.  "Don't worry about it, I'm fine!"  She ignored the skeptical glances, and took a sip of her coffee.  "So why were you calling my name?  
     "We were discussing times available for us to go look at dresses," Rinoa told her, excitement making her dark eyes sparkle.  "What's good for you?"

     "Me?" Quistis paused, then shrugged.  "I'm free whenever.  Just tell me in advance." It's not like she had classes to worry about teaching anymore.  No, she wasn't still bitter.  Okay, maybe just a little.

     Rinoa leapt up and threw her arms around the blond.  "Oh, thanks so much, Quisty!"

     An eyebrow raised and Quistis stared at her in confusion.  "For what?"

     "Agreeing to go tomorrow!" Rinoa said with a happy grin.

     "Tomorrow?"  I'm so lost, Quistis thought.  But what am I doing tomorrow?  Absolutely nothing.  She smiled.  "Tomorrow would be great."

     Seifer threw his head back, shaking the sweat from his forehead and eyes.  His grip on Hyperion tightened as he faced yet ANOTHER T-Rexaur.  He'd been steadily killing them for the past hour without any magic at all, and he still couldn't get her comment out of his mind.

     Why did it hurt so much?  If it had been anyone else, he would have blown up at them, made them wish they'd never been born, possibly even give them a couple of scars.  But when she'd said it, it _hurt.  Hurt somewhere in his chest.  Like someone had gripped his heart and squeezed.  And despite popular belief, Seifer Almasy had a heart.  He just kept that fact well-hidden; hidden enough that he sometimes forgot its existence.  And then Quistis Trepe had to run her mouth at him and it suddenly reappeared.  _

     "Damn her!" he cursed, and charged the growling beast.  "No Mercy!" he yelled.  "Fire Cross."  

     It was done.  Damn easy monsters.  He pulled out a Phoenix Down and uncapped it, preparing to toss it on the giant creature, but a voice stopped him.

     "Seifer."

     He growled, low in his throat.  It was HER voice.  He didn't face her, but he capped the bottle and put it back in his pocket.  "Trepe."

     "Seifer…about what I said earlier…"

     "Forget it."  Now he did face her.  "Are you done yet?  I'm training."

     Her blue eyes narrowed, but she forced herself to take a deep breath.  "About what I said earlier-"

     "Hyne, Trepe, leave it be.  I'm busy at the moment.  And you're bugging me."

     "Am I mistaken or do you just not WANT to hear my apology?" Quistis asked through gritted teeth, hand dangerously close to Save the Queen.  It closed around the handle as he sneered at her.

     He laughed mockingly.  "An apology, Trepe?  Is that what you call it?  I call it you trying to not feel guilty for a low blow."  A warning note appeared in his voice as she began to withdraw her whip.  "I wouldn't, Trepe.  I'm not in a good mood."

     Not a warning.  A challenge.  At least that's how Quistis saw it.  Ignoring him, she slowly uncoiled Save the Queen from her side and snapped it on the ground in front of him.  

     Seifer didn't flinch, just shrugged out of his trench coat and raised Hyperion.  His well-muscled arms gleamed under the lights of the training center, reflecting off the sweat on his skin's surface.  They flexed as his grip tightened and Quistis found herself wondering what she'd gotten herself into.  No question, the fight was going to be long and hard, and she was glad that she hadn't worn her uniform.  

     They sized each other up, not a hard task since they'd been working together for such a long time, before the distant firing of a gun-probably handled by a cadet-signaled the beginning of their fight.  Quistis eyed him, careful to keep her distance from his deadly blade.  Her whip was a long range weapon, contrary to his, and to get close was instant defeat.  She struck out with it, wrapping around the blade of Hyperion, and attempted to yank it out of his grip, but he jerked it back and Quistis felt her arm wrench.  She gritted her teeth and with a flick of her wrist, Save the Queen returned to her.  Seifer charged, with his normal position, leaving his guard open, and sliced, once, twice, forcing her back, forcing her to defend and not attack.  And he was holding back, too, the bastard.  Her blue eyes were cold as she quickly, keenly, took in her surroundings.  Her eyes focused, only momentarily on a high branch above them, before returning to Seifer's form and sidestepping out of the way of his attack.  Taking the chance, she lashed out, feeling the whip close around the strong metal and swung up and over his body, twisting to push him with her legs.  They caught him square in the back and he stumbled, but kept his balance.  His eyes spat green fire as he turned to face where she stood with a raised eyebrow.

     "Confident, Trepe?"  When she didn't say anything, Seifer smirked.  "Then how about upping the stakes?"

     "There are no stakes, Seifer."  Just pride.

     "So it won't be too hard to up them will it?"  

     "What did you have in mind?" she asked, crossing her arms but leaving Save the Queen dangling from one hand.

     He thought a moment, before he said," If you win, you can request whatever you want from me.  And when I win, I can do the same to you."

     Arrogant bastard.  But if Quistis said no, he'd take it for a sign of weakness and throw it in her face whenever he had the opportunity.  So against her better judgment, she agreed, and took up her position once again.

     Completely unprepared for his onslaught.  Before she could blink, he was in front of her, thrusting and slicing at her quickly moving body.  It took all of her concentration to avoid the constant, fast attacks that she was certain would take off a limb if they hit.  He left her no time to use her whip, no time to get a better position.  His power was incredible, and Quistis found it hard to plan a move when she couldn't think without being hit.  So she attempted her last successful move.  But this time, he caught the whip with Hyperion as it flew towards the beam, and jerked it from her hand, spinning around to hold Hyperion with Save the Queen wrapped around it, to her pale throat.

     They stared at each other for a long moment, before Seifer stepped away and unwound Save the Queen.  He handed it back to her, before resting the gunblade on his strong shoulder.  "Well, Trepe, I win."

     She inwardly cringed, but forced herself to remain calm and collected.  He had indeed won.  Oh, the humiliation that was about to come to her.  "What's to be my punishment, Seifer?"

     He tsked at her and leaned forward cockily.  "Now now, Trepe, let's not be a sore loser.  You should ask what I want you to do."

     Her azure eyes narrowed, even as she inclined her head.  "What do you want me to do, Seifer?"

     Seifer regarded her for a long time, looking her up and down-it made her spine tingle-, nothing of what he was thinking showing his jade depths.  Then without a word and a gesture for her to follow him, he turned and headed to the secret area.  Warily, she followed him.  What was he going to make her do?!  Satisfied that it was empty, Seifer leaned his back against the wall, resting his elbows on the top of it.  Still he said nothing.

     "What do you want me to do, Seifer?" she repeated, the beginnings of annoyance in her voice.

     Another long pause before a challenging look filled his gaze and he smirked.  "I want you to kiss me.  On the lips."

     Quistis couldn't contain the gasp that escaped.  "What?!"

     "You heard me, Trepe.  And we had a deal."  His green eyes laughed at her.

     "But-"  

     Coward, his eyes said.  You're a coward, Trepe.  She stiffened and, throwing back her shoulders, headed for him, blue eyes unreadable. 

     Just a peck, Quistis.  That's all you'll give him.  And then go rinse with mouthwash for a couple hours.  I'm not a coward, she told herself, as she rose onto the balls of her feet and pressed her mouth against his.

     But what she intended disappeared as soon as their lips met.  All thoughts vanished from her mind, except for the feeling of his mouth on hers.  She heard nothing, felt nothing but him.  There was barely controlled fire on his lips, fire coursing through his veins.  That's what he was, a firebomb on the verge of exploding.  It was intoxicating.  Her head began to spin as the kiss continued.  What was going on inside of her?  Why did she feel like this?  Why was her chest aching all of a sudden?  She'd never felt like this-like she was about to go up in ashes-before; why Seifer?

     That was what brought her back to reality.  His name.  She'd kissed Seifer.  She hadn't just kissed him.  She'd _kissed him.  And liked it!  Quistis, what is wrong with you, she asked herself, staring up at the blond man in front of her, blue eyes swirling with confusion.  Amazed to find that his own green eyes were bewildered as well.  Scared of what she felt, while just for that moment, she stepped back, lips parted in shock, unable to speak._

     Seifer recovered himself first, and his customary smirk appeared.  "Hyne, Trepe, didn't know you wanted me that bad.  I was expecting a peck, if I got anything.  Harboring a secret crush?"

     She snorted and tossed her head, resting a hand on her hip.  "Couldn't take the heat, Seifer?" she shot back.

     "Heat?" he threw back his head and laughed.  "Eric was right, you ARE frigid.  And all I got was a kiss."

     Quistis Trepe didn't move a muscle.  She gaped at him-no, through him-unable to believe what he'd just said.  Had he not felt what she had?  Impossible, he'd been confused too…right?  But the hurt.  It started in her heart and spread to every corner of her body, and she blinked back the tears, willing herself not to cry in front of him.  She was strong, she didn't need him or his approval.  Who cared what he thought anyway?  Swallowing the lump in her throat, she shrugged.  "Takes a real man to turn me on, I guess."  With that, she turned and walked away, head held high.

     Before long she found herself running, ignoring everyone she saw, ignoring the horrified looks at her sweat-soaked appearance.  Just ran to seek solace in the voice of one who didn't think she was frigid, who felt towards her the way she felt towards him.  And yet, even as she tried to keep her mind on the person behind the voice, her thoughts kept drifting to Seifer.  He probably wasn't affected at all, either by her kiss or by her reaction.  That was how he was, talking and laughing and smirking.  He had no feelings except for himself.

     Gritting her teeth, she struck a chord on the piano and played.

_Still can't recognize the way I feel_

_Nothing of what you said to me was real_

_And you still can't find the strength to apologize_

_You just go on laughing and telling everyone lies_

_'Cause you wanted it all, wanted it all, you wanted it all_

_No, and there's nothing at all, there's nothing at all, there's nothing at all_

_Maybe if you could see beyond your nose_

_Nothing of what happened surely shows_

_But your ego excelled and then your attitude_

_And you went on laughing and shouting_

_It's all too shrewd_

     She choked back a sob and quickly stopped recording.  The other person's tape rested comfortably in her hand, and she slowly rose and headed out of the room, to her dorm.  She had to clean herself up.

     Clasyl held back a snarl as she hid behind a bush.  She'd seen the whole encounter and was furious.  How dare that tramp touch Seifer?!  As if Quistis Trepe had some kind of claim on him.  HA!  Seifer was taken, and no goody-two shoes ice queen-that's what she'd heard people call her-was going to take him away.   And Seifer!  How dare he let that woman kiss him?!  Brown eyes narrow, she turned and stalked toward the entrance of the training center.  The monsters stayed away, easily sensing her anger.

     When she reached the main lobby, she held up a Garden Faculty member.

     "Excuse me, sir," she said sweetly.  "I've left something in my boyfriend's room and I can't find him to get it back.  Would it be possible for you to take me there?"

     Even the Garden Faculty member was unable to resist the helpless charms of a pregnant woman, and he nodded, escorting her to Seifer's room and letting her in.  She turned to him, gratefulness written all over her face.  "Thank you so much," she purred.  "I don't know how long it will take me to find it, and I don't want to keep you…"  Touched by her thoughtfulness, the man nodded and turned away.  He hoped her boyfriend knew what a prize he had.

     Clasyl smiled to herself as she shut the door behind him and surveyed the room. 

     She was in.

     The fucking bastard!

     Eric's grip on his gun tightened.  How dare Almasy touch Quistis?!  Quistis was Eric's alone.  Sure, he'd dumped her, but he could easily win her back.  She was a pushover who wanted love and gave her body to get it.  Eric thought Quistis was hot and pretended to give her love.  It was a good deal.  And now this lapdog was trying to take it away from him.

     The SeeD strode to his dorm, wheels in his brain turning.  Quistis would be his again.  

     But how?

*********************************************

A/N: *dun dun dun* "Still Can't…" by The Cranberries.  EEPS, I'm SOOO sorry about how late this is.  It was exam week(that somehow turned into exam month…), and I had NO time at all to type.  This chapter is a little bit longer than usual, and I kinda like it.  Much Seiftis-y goodness, ne?!  Dun worry, I'll explain later :P I broke 100 reviews though, yatta! ^_^ THANKS SO MUCH!

Glacial Phoenix Mystiara-hate her hate her! ^_^ She's there for a reason, much like RINOA! *ahem* 

Quistis88-I'm writing, I'm writing, I SWEAR!  And me 3 Seifer!

Megs-O.O Someone was insulting me?  I was talking about the insults Quistis and Seifer were throwing at each other! ^_^  Thanks so much!

Sabacat-the next part? Um..well…here it is *sheepish smile* Clasyl is pretty bitchy.  She's turning out differently than I planned.  

Stella Anon-eek, I hate to think what you're going to say about this one!  And this story should be no more than 15 chapters…otherwise I start to lose interest :P

Seyenaidni-Iris a FABULOUS song

Jean-chan-possibly! I'll go download it and look at the lyrics!

Dragon Princess Isis-talk about improving the mood of the chapter!  I always read through the chapter listening to the song in it on repeat, to make sure it fits. ^_^ I'll go read your story!

Lexiter Jackson-I LOVE SPICE COOKIES! In fact, I have a craving…I'll brainwash you eventually :P Or any of the authors on my favorites list can too, probably better than I *hint hint* ^_-

Mintaka-Welcome back! ^_^ What film is "Iris" from?  I just listen to it to cry

Effingdoris-damn right it rocks! So many weird looks from the people on campus :P  And yeah, she is, much to my dismay…I wanted her to be a more sympathetic character but it just didn't work out that way!

Slice of Zucchini-my floor first! And Clasyl as competition? Ridiculous!

Cara-yo yo! ^_^ And I can't tell you what will happen, it would SPOIL it! NYAHAHHAA

Blitz Babe-I assume drink on screen is a good thing?(ooh that kinda rhymes!)  And somehow Quisty manages to stock up enemies no matter where she goes.  If I were her though, I would kissed Seifer like nothing else! ^_-

Lovexfool-I love plaid!  I have a pair of red plaid tights, they kick ass! *happy dance* My story is loved!

Littlekmt-workin on it!

Dragoon3x-I shall try!!!

Emerald-queen-ain't she though? Wonder what she's capable of… *thinks*

Yume-er…was that a trick question? ^_^ I've updated now…I try and do better next time

WaterFF-you get brownie points for signing in! And you'll have to wait and see ^_-

Setobsessed-thank you!

DTok-hyne, you reviewed a lot! *hugs* I'm not sure what's wrong with the first chapter, I've tried reformatting but it doesn't work. You shouldn't have stayed up so late to read, though I DO appreciate it! ^_-

And to anyone else who read but didn't review(-_-), THANK YOU!  PLEASE keep on doing what you're doing, as you all make my day!

REVIEW

|  |

|  |

\/


	10. I'm Still Here

     Seifer stared after the blond, his handsome face blank until she was out of sight.  Then his shoulders sagged and his eyes filled with…something.  That kiss was…

     Incredible, his subconscious chimed in.  And no matter how many times Seifer tried to get it to shut up, it wouldn't.  It was right, after all.  How could Eric have called her frigid?  That kiss had more heat in it than Ifrit in hell on a bad day.  He'd felt the fire throughout his entire body, as if it were leaping from her to him via their joined lips.  His head swam and he was sure his eyes crossed, and he'd damn near exploded and swept her off her feet to…where?  The ground, most likely, he admitted to himself.  Luckily, she'd broken the kiss or it would have continued into much more.

     Would it have?

     She was Quistis Trepe.  And she didn't feel anything, she'd basically said so when she said she needed a real man.  That stung.  If there was one thing Seifer was, he was a real man.  How many women had told him so?  Granted, he had no idea where any of those women were at the present time, but that many females couldn't be wrong!  His pride wouldn't let them be.  Yet Quistis disagreed.  Would that kiss have gone further if she hadn't pulled away right when she did?  

     Doubtful.  Even Seifer thought that Quistis deserved to tumble with someone far better than an ex-lapdog, though her taste-Eric came to mind-seemed to be lacking.  She probably held Eric in higher regard than him.  That rankled, since Eric was a slimy bastard and odds were that he was actually the father of Clasyl's baby; Seifer would take the fall for that too.  Just as he took the fall for everything he'd ever done and everything he hadn't done.

     Voices behind him brought him back from his distant thoughts, and he let a blank expression appear on his face, before he turned to face those approaching.  Two cadets, both relatively non-descript, stopped and stared at him, the animated chatter coming to a halt.  Only for a second, before they started whispering and giggling.  Seifer smirked lazily, and the giggling stopped as well, as the girls stared at him again, with stars in their eyes.  His ego so boosted, he saluted and turned on his heel, leaving the Training Center.

                                *                              *                              *

     Familiar heavy footsteps alerted Clasyl to the approach of the man whose room she was in.  She'd finished prowling, fortunately, but found nothing of interest that could be used to win him back to her.  No journals, no pieces of scrap paper, no notes, nothing that even MENTIONED any girl's name, much less Quistis Trepe's.  Quickly, she straightened the room, before sitting sexily-as sexily as pregnant woman can sit anyway-on his bed.

     The door slid open and with a mutter, Seifer entered, shrugging out of his coat and stripping off his vest.  The blond man reached for his towel and was headed for the hamper before he came to an abrupt halt.  Slowly, he turned his head to look over his left shoulder, green eyes narrow.  Once again, Clasyl was struck silent by his rugged good looks: the piercing green eyes that burned through her, the straight firm nose that just avoided being hawkish, and the full lips that looked deceptively thin whenever he wasn't smiling.  He wasn't smiling now, and Clasyl blinked her brown eyes, before offering a seductive smile.  Seifer ignored it and his voice was dangerously soft.

     "Clasyl, what are you doing in here?"

     Oh shit.  Clasyl groped around for a legitimate-sounding excuse, but drew a long blank.  What came out of her mouth was," Uh, I…"

     There was no change in expression on Seifer's face.  "Why are you in my room?"  The slight emphasis on the words "you" and "my" did not go unnoticed by the redhead and she flushed angrily.

     "Because I want to be!" she blurted out, then clamped her mouth shut and scooted further back on his bed to rest her back against the wall.

     Seifer didn't need to ask how she'd gotten in.  He'd dated her for four months, he knew how manipulative and cunning she could be, and how she got in did not matter to him in the least.  What mattered was she was in his room now, on his bed, in his way, pissing him off.  "Get off my bed."

     Clasyl rose hesitantly, before linking her hands together under her belly and murmuring," Well, I was hoping-"

     "Get out of my room."

     Whatever words she was going to say then were lost as she suddenly found herself standing outside his room.  The door slid shut and locked behind her, before she realized what happened.  Her cheeks flushed red with rising fury, and she howled, gave the door a swift kick, then turned and stalked away.

                                *                              *                              *

     When Seifer exited his room later, clean and smelling like aftershave, it was late.  How long had he spent under the shower head trying to figure out what had taken place between himself and Quistis Trepe?  Too long.  And yet he wasn't sure-that's right, Seifer Almasy wasn't sure-that he wanted to see her at the present time.  What could he do, where could he go?  The music room was the most obvious choice, but it was still before 9PM, so people would be in there.  Quistis would be in the cafeteria with everyone else.  What was the furthest place from the cafeteria?  The library.

     Lex looked up from scanning books when he entered and immediately pounced on him, her big brown eyes wide.  "Seifer!  Can you do me a huge favor?!"  He eyed her warily.  "Can you reshelf these books?  I can't reach the top shelves!"  She shoved the cart in his direction, then looked around the crowded facility and sighed, though her eyes continued to sparkle.  "Khairi called in sick, so it's just me and it's so busy, with exams coming up!"

     Before he could stop himself, Seifer found himself volunteering not only for reshelving books, but to take Khairi's place.  He blamed it on him being a sucker for big eyes, especially when they were blinking innocently as hers had.  Of course, he realized that she knew exactly what she was doing, but seeing as it was Lex, he didn't mind.  Yet part of him knew that helping was a convenient way to stay away from Quistis for a longer period of time.  Or so he thought.

     She walked in just as Seifer crouched behind the counter to place a reserved book.  When he stood up, he was presented with a quarter angle of her, but it was enough to note that she was the epitome of regal queen but for the greasy bag in her left hand.  "Lex, I brought you some hot dogs, seeing as you haven't had a break today!"  She laughed and held the bag up when Lex poked her brown head around the shelf corner.

     "Thanks Quisty!  Just set them on the counter, I'll eat them when I can!"

     "Eat them now, I'll cover for you.  You need a break!"  So saying, Quistis tossed the bag at the brunette who caught it gratefully.

     "Back in half an hour," she promised, dashing out the door.

     "Take your time, I have nothing to do," Quistis called after her, then shook her head, smiling.  As she headed toward the abandoned shelf where Lex had been pulling reserved books, Seifer chose to make his presence known.

     "Quite the philanthropist, aren't you, Trepe?"

     The blond's head jerked around to face him, but the only change in expression was her blue eyes icing over.  "What are you doing here?" she asked coolly.  "Only members of the library committee are allowed behind the counter.  And I didn't think this was your kind of place.  Nothing to slaughter."

     "I'm filling in for Khairi," he responded, somewhat defensively.

     "Now who's the philanthropist?"  Quistis raised an eyebrow, even as she picked up Lex's clipboard.  She leafed through it and absently asked," Why you?"

     Seifer took the book handed to him by a waiting cadet and scanned it, replying," Her boyfriend is too short to reach the top shelf."

     Quistis felt her lips twitched, but forced herself not to give in to the urge to smile.  You're still mad at him, Trepe!  Remember earlier?  He called you frigid!  He agreed with Eric!

     But that wasn't enough to stop the easy banter they fell into as they went about their duties.  Not that discussion strayed from lightly insulting each other and comments on book titles they spotted.  In fact, almost by mutual consent, neither of them touched the event of the afternoon and any comment that could easily have led in that direction was ignored.  When Lex returned, well-fed and high on her belated dosage of Zell, Quistis and Seifer were writing down the reservation slips and putting them with the correct books.  The library had cleared out for dinner and only one or two people remained, getting in some last minute notes before the books had to be returned.

     The brunette came around the counter and beamed at the both of them.  "Thank you so much for filling in for me!"

     Seifer grunted and Quistis smiled," It was no problem, Lex.  Do you need me any longer?"

     Lex shook her head and linked her hands behind her back.  "Nope!  It's cleared out, and Maya should be in soon to take my place.  Seifer, you can go too!  I appreciate the help!"

     He smirked lazily, an expression that affected both women's heart rates though neither would admit it, before stepping around and exiting the room.  Quistis and Lex exchanged knowing smiles, before Quistis too bid farewell.

     She hummed to herself as she strode down the hall.  Despite what had transpired earlier, she and Seifer, who never before got along, were able to carry on a decent conversation.  And she'd enjoyed it!  Of all people, she mused, Seifer Almasy.  Granted, she still hadn't forgiven him for his comment or even demanding the kiss, but Quistis Trepe could be civil and still hold a grudge.  But Quistis, she told herself, you were more than civil.  You were friendly!  Knowing Seifer, he would take it completely wrong and assume he was forgiven, that he could do as he pleased, even more of…The woman blushed to the roots of her hair as she thought of that searing kiss.  Even if it was Seifer, a girl could get used to being kissed like that, as if the entire body was set aflame.  Then the blush faded and her eyes grew cold.  Yet he didn't feel the same.  He said she was frigid.  She scoffed.  Someone who was frigid wouldn't have felt what she did when their lips met.  Not that she could tell him that of course.  But at least she knew she wasn't frigid…At least, not with Seifer. 

     "Ridiculous!"  Quistis shook her head to clear it.

     "What is?"  Her head jerked up in surprise.

     He'd waited for her.  Watched her think all the way down the hall.  He couldn't read what she thought, she was far too careful with her mask.  What had she been thinking about that made her so unaware of his presence?  He wasn't hiding; he was standing right in plain sight at the end of the hall.  Would she answer?  "What is?" Seifer repeated.

     "Nothing," she answered calmly.

     "So you said it just to say it?  I never thought you'd be one to talk to yourself."

     "I wasn't talking to myself," she snapped.  How come he so easily got under her skin?  "I was thinking about your behavior earlier!"  Her eyes widened as she said it-she couldn't believe she brought it up-but she couldn't stop there.  "It was absolutely ridiculous!"

     Seifer smirked.  "What part?"

     Quistis stopped and placed her hands on her hips.  "All parts!  The duel, the stakes, what you asked of me, and your comments afterwards!" 

     "You're the one who demanded the battle, Trepe, don't get so bitter just because you didn't like the results."

     "Oh, grow up!  You act just like a little boy!"

     "Was that a little boy you kissed this afternoon then?"

     That brought her up short.  She stared at him out of wide blue eyes, disbelief etched across every part of her face.  Then she regained her bearings, and took a step away from him, folding her arms haughtily.  "You said I was frigid, Mr. Almasy.  I'm only frigid with little boys whom I don't need.  You most definitely are not what I need."

     Seifer scowled down at her.  "You don't know me, Trepe, so how can you know if you need me or not?"

     There was a long pause, before," Why are you asking me this, Seifer?"  Her eyes fixed on his, trying to read him, to figure him out, as she'd tried so long ago before the Sorceress War.  She hadn't been able to understand him then, and she still couldn't.  The thought bothered her as she had no answer as to who he really was.  

     "I'm a man.  Not a little boy."  No answer.  Seifer leaned down to within an inch of her face and murmured," What'd you feel earlier, Trepe?"

     "I don't understand," she whispered back.  "Why are you asking me this?"

     He stood back up and stared at her a moment, before smirking.  "I lied."  His green eyes bore into her blue ones, hypnotizing her.

     "Wha-?"

     "You weren't frigid.  You set my body on fire.  Can you say the same about me?"  His voice was low and dangerous, almost musical and completely mesmerizing and she found herself answering truthfully with no thought at all.

     "…Yes."  It wasn't her voice at all that answered, but a breathy substitute that she'd never heard from her lips before.  Waveringly she took a deep breath and blinked at him, her voice returning to normal.  Perhaps a little stronger and more assertive than normal.  "All I could feel were flames."  

     What have you gotten yourself into, Almasy?  He honestly didn't know.  When he asked, he expected denials, accusations, cold looks from the ice queen, anything that would come between their suddenly easy companionship.  Yet she hadn't.  She did the exact opposite and now Seifer had no idea what he was going to do.  The urge to kiss her again and find out just how much fire they would feel was getting stronger and stronger and he began to lean in, down towards her, his green eyes fixed on her silver-blue ones.  Closer, closer…

     "Hey Quisty, Seifer!  Is Lex about done?!"  Zell came bounding up and Quistis jerked back, guiltily, refusing to look at Seifer, who leaned back slowly and pasted his smirk on.  Zell looked from one to the other suspiciously.  "Why were you two so close?"

     Quistis opened her mouth, but nothing came out, and Seifer jumped in," I thought she had something gross on her face.  I was wrong, it was just her."  He smirked meanly at the glare Quistis shot at him, saluted mockingly, and sauntered away, all arrogance.

     Zell watched him go, then shook his head and looked at Quistis expectantly.

     "I'm sorry, Zell.  What?"  Quistis tore her ice cold eyes from Seifer's retreating back in time to hear Zell ask something.  He sighed in exasperation.

     "Never mind, I'll go find out myself," he rolled his eyes and jogged toward the library, leaving Quistis standing very alone in the hallway.

                                *                              *                              *

     Eleven pm.  Not a person in sight, as Seifer approached the music room.  What else was new?  It was only used during the day.  But still, the blond man stuck to the shadows, guitar in hand.  You never knew who else snuck into the room after curfew to sing and play in secret!  Like the girl Seifer was singing to.  Yet even as he locked the door and listened to her tape, he wasn't sure if he was singing to her anymore.  Granted, her voice still did things to him.  Perhaps the problem was a certain blond woman who just wouldn't leave his mind alone.  She kept appearing, no matter what he thought about, and it was slowly driving him crazy.  Before, he barely thought of her unless it was to annoy the hell out of her, and he still enjoyed doing that.  Now…now, he didn't know what he thought of her.

     Seifer hated not knowing himself.

     Despite what she said his affect on her had been, he was sure she still thought of him as a little boy, immature and beneath her.  He grinned wickedly.  He wouldn't mind being beneath her at some point.  Of course, he'd always thought that.  All a male had to do was look at Quistis Trepe and every fantasy imaginable would enter his mind.  A cold shower did nicely for times like that, and Seifer had his fair share of cold showers.  But the cold shower after the training center incident did nothing to cool his body off.  Maybe because he had a taste of what it could be like with her.

     He scowled.  And that Eric bastard knew what it was like.  What the hell was wrong with him?  

     Seifer pushed thoughts of the slime ball from his mind and focused on his guitar.  Get the thoughts of Trepe out of your head, Almasy.  You've found someone who fits your dream…at least, you think you have.  That voice is enough to make you happy.

     The song that came out of his mouth wasn't meant for her though.

_I am a question to the world_

_Not an answer to be heard_

_Or a moment_

_That's held in your arms_

_And what do you think you'd ever say?_

_I'm not listening anyway_

_You don't know me_

_And I'll never be what you want me to be_

_And what do you think you'd understand?_

_I'm a boy, no, I'm a man_

_You can't take me_

_And throw me away_

_And how can you learn what's never shown?_

_Yeah, you stand here on your own_

_They don't know me_

_Cause I'm not here_

_And I want a moment to be real_

_Want to touch things I don't feel_

_Want to hold on and feel I belong_

_And how can the world want me to change?_

_They're the ones that stay the same_

_They don't know me_

_Cause I'm not here_

_And you see the things they never see_

_All you wanted-I could be_

_Now you know me_

_And I'm not afraid_

_And I want to tell you who I am_

_Can you help me be a man?_

_They can't break me_

_As long as I know who I am_

_And I want a moment to be real_

_Want to touch things I don't feel_

_Want to hold on and feel I belong_

_And how can the world want me to change?_

_They're the ones that stay the same_

_They can't see me_

_But I'm still here_

_They can't tell me who to be_

_Cause I'm not what they see_

_Yeah, the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreamin' for me_

_And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe_

_And I want a moment to be real_

_Want to touch things I don't feel_

_Want to hold on and feel I belong_

_And how can they say I'll never change?_

_They're the ones that stay the same_

_I'm the one now_

_Cause I'm still here_

_I'm the one_

_Cause I'm still here_

_I'm still here_

_I'm still here_

_I'm still here_

                                *                              *                              *

     Eric shoved his hands in his pockets and scowled at the ground, as he walked through Balamb town toward the junk shop.  Nothing had gone right for him since he dumped Trepe.  The bitch he'd been screwing found a new boyfriend, Trepe wasn't interested, and that Almasy lapdog was horning in on his action.  He was willing to bet that if Almasy hadn't shown up, Quistis would have been right back in his arms.  Well, not immediately.  Women always needed time to cool down, but inside three days she would have come crawling back to him, especially if he'd presented some flowers and inserted an "I love you" at an opportune time.

     He lifted his black head and squinted his blue eyes at a figure on the bench outside of the junk shop, before he smirked nastily.  "Well, well, look who it is."

     The woman's head shot up and brown eyes met blue.  Clasyl glared at him, tossing her red hair out of the way.  "I'm a little busy right now, Eric."

     He ignored her, instead settling into a casual pose in front of her, hands in his pockets.  "You're not looking like your normal skinny self, Class.  Do you even know who the father is?"

     She stood up and folded her arms across her chest.  "Well, Eric, since I'm eight months along, it's either you or Seifer Almasy."  She smiled sweetly at his growl.  "But don't worry, I'm sure it's Seifer's.  If it was yours, I would have taken care of it already.  I don't want demon spawn growing inside me."

     Eric raised his hand, then lowered it, realizing he was in uniform.  "You're lucky, Clasyl," he ground out, but then he shrugged.  "Not like Almasy cares about you, Class.  He's screwing Quistis Trepe now."

     Clasyl's brown eyes widened, before she laughed.  "So you want that tramp, too, huh?  Looks like we're both shit out of luck, doesn't it, since they've got each other."  She sat back down on the bench, and he sat down next to her.  "I wish there was a way to break them up.  It should be easy since they both have trust issues now, but I can't think of anything."

     There was a long silence.

     Then almost simultaneously, they looked at each other, light filling their eyes.

     "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Eric asked.

     Clasyl smiled smugly.  "I bet I am.  Let's talk."

***********************

A/N:  "I'm Still Here" by John Reznik.  

My deepest apologies for the delay, everyone.  I went through a bad break-up with my significant other, which was kind of the inspiration for this story, so the urge to write just disappeared.  Then I had exams and vacation, when my computer went into a boot loop and I lost everything, so I apologize again.  This chapter is a little longer than usual and I realize the two of them might be acting a little OOC, but I think I would be too, if someone I hated just affected me like that.  I hope you all won't think too badly of me!  I plan to get back in the writing groove, but if it takes a long time to get the next chapter out, I'm sorry in advance.  A note to the couple of people who e-mailed me rather nastily:  I am a double major in college with a life outside of writing.  There's no need to be nasty simply because I haven't updated.  Writing is a break from life for me, and I only write when I feel it's cleansing.  Thank you! ^_^  Shout-outs:

Lexiter Jackson-Aw, thank you so much for the recommendation!

Seyenaidni-A clash of two extremely different personalities perhaps? ^_^

Ianesa-OMG, thank you so much!  Very high praise coming from you!

Glacial Phoenix Mystiara-Well, I've tried, so I hope this pleases you!

Emerald-queen-I hope you like this chapter!

Sabacat-perhaps you'll find out what they're up to soon ^_-  And do you have great timing! 

Cara-does his perspective make you happy? ^_^

Slice of Zucchini-eeep, I'm sorry. I made you wait even longer!  Forgive me?!

Lovexfool-indeed he did and indeed she is!

Megs-I haven't read that, but perhaps I will now!

Quistis88-thanks so much! Please keep reading!

K-chan-yeah, someone should get them together already ^_^

Dragon Princess Isis-more delivered!

Littlekmt-I hope you haven't gone crazy yet!

AkariYuushou-Quisty is my favorite character too!

Setobsessed-yay! I hope it's still there, despite my lapse in updates -_-

Lunareid-Thank you, I'm so happy about it!  The wedding WILL be a part of the fic, in either the last chapter or second to last chapter!

Stella Anon-Hate to think what you're going to say about this :P  I'll look at the last chapter and try and do as you suggest!

WaterFF-you caught yourself before you fell, right? ^_^

Cyrell-Thank you so much! *feels ego inflate*

Dee-whY-Cee-aRe-ooh, I made another list! *feels loved*  And I think you have pretty much their characters down ^_-

Aloura-thank you!

Hotaru9-thank you!

Sarah-Hyne is the "god" in Final Fantasy VIII.  Oooh, I do hope that you've read some more, especially by those in my favorites, I pale in comparison!

Ookami-sorry!  Here's the next one!

Melodramatic-Ack, I'm sorry!  Please forgive me!

Once again, I'm really sorry!  Please keep on

REVIEWING!

| |

| |

| |

\/


	11. Like Someone in Love

     Quistis lifted her face to the bright sunlight and breathed in the deep sea air of Balamb town.  It had been two years since the end of Ultimecia's threat and while other towns, like Timber and Dollet, had grown and flourished, Balamb remained the same.  Of course, it had expanded a bit, with a new pet shop, a bar, a chain of clothing stores, and of course, housing, but the town had not lost its quiet small town feel.  And as sophisticated as Quistis portrayed herself, she was easily overwhelmed by the hustle and bustle of Deling City; Balamb was the perfect place for her.  A place where she could do what she enjoyed most: read a book, curled up on a remote bench on the far side of the harbor.  The ocean and breeze not only relaxed her, but breathed life into her music.  Sometimes she would drift off, fantasizing about having the courage to cast a Float spell on herself and dance across the top of the water, singing at the top of her lungs.  She would come back tonight.

     Today, however, she was not sitting on one of the benches, nor was she dancing on top of the water.  She was following three dark heads through the cozy streets towards the shopping district-if it could be called that.  Rinoa, Selphie, and Lex were chattering excitedly about where to find the perfect bridesmaid dresses, and Quistis was content to stroll along behind them.  She was only a year older than them, but sometimes she felt ages beyond, and could not prevent herself from shaking her head good-naturedly at their excited squeals.  The role of big sister always seemed to go to her, whether or not she auditioned for the part.  

     But Quistis did not need to force a smile.  It was beautiful and sunny, with a slight breeze and a clear blue sky, and she pushed all negativity from her mind.  She raised a hand to push back a strand of fluttering hair, the rest of it pulled into a loose bun, before realizing she'd fallen a bit behind the others.  Carefully avoiding a pothole in the street, she increased her pace until she was walking even with the others.  

     Selphie gave her a bright grin, green eyes sparkling, as they neared the first shop.  "Did you hear, Quisty?  Rinoa thinks she knows exactly what she wants us to wear!  I can't wait!"

     "To tell the truth, neither can I," the blond woman laughed.  "Have the colors changed yet again?"

     "Of course," Selphie merrily replied.  "Rinoa doesn't know what colors now, but she'll know when she SEES!"  The brunette clutched her heart melodramatically, earning another laugh from Quistis.  Her head tilted as she eyed Quistis.  "Hey, Quisty…"

     "Mmhmm?"

     "Why are you so cheerful?  I mean, it's not a BAD thing," Selphie added hastily," but you've been really cheerful since…well, last night!  And you seemed so down about Eric…I was just wondering what brought it about."

     "Have I gotten such a reputation that I can't be happy for no reason at all?" Quistis asked with a raised eyebrow, willing her mind not to drift to what had happened…well, nearly happened the night before.  Not that what hadn't happened had anything to do with the way she was feeling now, right?  Right!

     "Don't give ME that look, Quisty, it hasn't worked since the orphanage!" Selphie winked and stuck her tongue out.  "Don't avoid the question either!"

     "I wasn't," Quistis protested.  "There's no reason."  She pushed the image of fiery green eyes out of her mind, telling herself, He is NOT the reason, Trepe.  Nothing even happened.  Besides, it was Seifer, and that's definitely not something to be happy about!  Not that something even-

     "Earth to Quisty!"  Selphie waved her hand in front of the blond's face.  "You've been a real space cadet lately, too," she accused.  "I'm beginning to feel like my personality is being snatched!"

     "Not snatched, Selph.  Borrowed!"  Quistis grinned.  "But it's nothing special!  Just a beautiful day, spending time with my best friends.  Why would I not be happy?"

     Selphie looked unconvinced, but she gave it up, realizing she would get no more out of Quistis on the matter.  "Fine, keep your secrets!  But I have my ways," she lowered her voice ominously, before laughing and catching ahold of Quistis' arm.  "C'mon, blondie, Rinoa and Lex went inside already!"

     The shop was small, a women's store, and the scent of cheap perfume filled the air, but not heavy enough to make one sick.  With a nod and smile at the saleswoman at the front, Selphie made a beeline for the back, where Rinoa and Lex could be seen.  Quistis, never having been inside any of the Balamb clothing stores, followed more slowly, glancing from side to side at the racks.  Now she remembered WHY she'd never been inside.  The clothes were perfect for grandmothers.  Looks like a trip to Deling City is in order, she told herself.

     Rinoa was browsing one rack, Lex at her side, and Selphie was at a different rack.  Suddenly, Rinoa yelped in excitement and held a dress up in the air.  Quistis felt her stomach drop.  She was NOT wearing that.  It was light pink and poufy, with off-the-shoulder sleeves and a V-waist, flaring out into layers and layers of pink ruffles.  They would look like sticks of cotton candy.  She opened her mouth to say so, but Lex beat her to it. 

     "Hey, Rin…This isn't really summer wedding-ish.  It seems more appropriate for an early spring one.  Maybe something lighter and simpler?" the librarian girl suggested tactfully, and Quistis nodded behind her.  Rinoa looked at Selphie, who nodded also, before sighing and hanging it back up.

     Quistis breathed a sigh of relief, turning to the nearest dress rack.  Crisis averted.  Looking at the rest of the dresses, though, she didn't know for how long, brow furrowing more and more as she bypassed dress after dress.  Everything was big and frilly.  Now Quistis liked feminine clothing, but the frills on these were ridiculous; they reminded her of the frosting on wedding cakes, rippling all around the edges of the layers, some with flowered decorations, some with bows, and some with big fake pearls.  "Tacky," she murmured, eyebrow raised in disgust.

     Four stores and three hours later, the girls' initial excitement had died down.  Rinoa looked as if she were going to pull her hair out: every dress she'd suggested was met with a chorus of 'no's.  She was aching to inform her bridesmaids that it was her wedding they were shopping for, but stopped herself, knowing she would be the same way.  Taking a deep breath, the bride-to-be forced a smile.  "Last one!"

     "I know we'll find something, Rin," Selphie stuck her jaw out determinedly.

     I wouldn't hold your breath, Quistis thought as she took in the window display.  "And if we don't, we can always go to Deling City!"  Wearily, she followed them indoors.

     Immediately, she knew this store was different.  Despite the tacky window display, obviously designed to draw in the loyal customers of the other clothing shops, the clothes in here were much simpler, but nonetheless, pretty.  Quistis fingered a pale blue long-sleeved shirt as she brushed by its rack and lifted the price tag.  Completely affordable.  Unable to help herself, she picked it up and draped it over one arm.  It would be perfect with her gray slacks and she hadn't bought anything lately.

     Enthusiasm revived at the sight of actually wearable clothes, Selphie and Quistis moved from rack to rack, holding up ones they liked for Rinoa's inspection.  

     "None of them are RIGHT!" Rinoa sighed, as Quistis hung a sea green dress back up.  Selphie flung an arm around the bride-to-be in comfort and Quistis chewed her lower lip, still rifling through the garments.

     "Hey, Rin…what about this one?"  The three girls turned at the sound of Lex's soft voice.

     She held up a lavender piece of material, and Quistis caught her breath.  It was beautiful.  A simple sheath, the lavender fabric was covered with a sheer overlay in a slightly lighter color.  The sleeves were made only of the sheer fabric, ruffled and falling to right above the elbow, and matching the ruffle of the knee-length skirt.  Rinoa touched it, eyes wide, and she looked at Selphie and Quistis.  Then she grinned widely, eyes sparkling, and flung her arms around Lex.

     "Oh Lex, it's PERFECT!"  She seized the dress and flew over to the counter, talking a mile a minute to the saleslady.  Then she rushed back.  "They have all of your sizes in, so we can get the dresses today!"  As each girl picked up her size, Quistis reached for her wallet.  "Oh no you don't, Quistis Trepe!  My bridesmaids are NOT paying for their own dresses!"  Rinoa shot her a dark look and shoved the required amount at the cashier.  

     "I wouldn't dream of it."  Quistis smiled and held out the pale blue shirt she'd picked up, quickly paying for it and putting it in the same bag as her dress.  The black-haired girl stuck her tongue out and proceeded out of the store, happily chattering once again.  And once again, Quistis walked behind the others, mind far away, now that the task of the day had been completed.  Now her mind was once again able to dwell on the very surprising events of the previous day.

     Why?  That was the question foremost in her mind.  Before even yesterday, she and Seifer were scarcely able to stand the sight of each other.  Then suddenly, she couldn't stop thinking about the way his lips felt on hers, couldn't help wishing Zell hadn't interrupted the inevitable meeting of lips again.  Which was, of course, ridiculous, as Quistis was sure she should be grateful for the interruption.  Yet there was one thing Quistis knew above all other things and that was she always brutally honest with herself.  Yes, she'd ached for his kiss.  It set her on fire, made her blood sizzle.  Even the cold shower afterwards hadn't been able to cool her body off.  She longed for that heat again, the heat she'd never felt with anyone before.  Just thinking about it made her skin get hot.

     But why?  Why Seifer, of all people?  They annoyed each other to no end.  Was it an aftermath of gratitude?  He had saved her life, after all.  But then, she'd been grateful before and wasn't dreaming about doing dirty things to _those people.  Hormones longing for some release, seeing as how Eric was no longer a part of her life?  Her hormones certainly hadn't been a problem before.  Well, other than that singer.  But hormones were easily kept in check when faced only with an orgasmic voice…_

     One taste of sex, Trepe, and you just can't get enough, she chided herself.  Do you want it so much that just the sight of a hot body and gorgeous face makes you burn up?  No, there were plenty of attractive male SeeDs around.  It's the sight of an arrogant smirk that you just want to smack sometimes, the sight of piercing green eyes that burn right through you, that corded body…

     "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"  Quistis raised her hands to her suddenly hot face and emitted a sound that was a cross between a roar and a groan.  You have GOT to get over this, Trepe, it's just a fluke!  He's never affected you like that before, why should now be any different?  And it all comes back to 'why'.

     "Quisty?"

     The blond looked up to find Selphie, Rinoa, and Lex watching her curiously.  "What?"

     "You just…made this really WEIRD noise," Lex said, trying not to grin, as she took in Quistis' flushed face and white knuckles. 

     "Yeah, it sounded like…well, something you'd hear in one of Irvine's dirty movies!" Selphie chimed in, hands on hips.  Quistis' jaw dropped as Selphie jumped forward.  "Do you have a new boyfriend?"

     "Wha-no!  No, I don't!"

     "Quisty, I can't believe you didn't tell us!"  It was Rinoa's turn.  "Who is it?  Do we know him?"

     You have no idea, Quistis thought wryly, before shaking her head vigorously.  "There's no one!  I swear!"

     "Quisty!!"  Her name came out as a whiny chorus from the three of them.  "Tell us!"

     "There's nothing to tell."

     "But your face is all red-"

     "And it's not that hot out here-"

     "And then there's that noise you made-"

     "All right, you three, that's quite enough."  Quite sick of dealing with her own emotions and the obviousness of them, Quistis straightened her spine and barely prevented herself from sticking her nose in the air, as she went into her instructor mode.  "There is no one.  I just broke up with Eric for Hyne's sake.  Now we should be getting back.  We've been gone for hours."  So saying, she stepped to the left and continued around her disappointed friends, leaving them staring at her back.

     "She's lying," Selphie said thoughtfully.

     "Mmmhmm."

     Quistis rounded the corner, clutching her bags tightly, sure that her face was now the color of a tomato.  She really didn't give her friends enough credit sometimes.  They saw far too much, far too often.  Usually when she hoped they wouldn't see.  Am I really that obvious, she asked herself, staring at the ground as she continued along at a brisk pace.  Maybe it was because I'm starting to daydream too much.  They probably wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't spaced…and made that noise.  She raised a hand to her forehead.  I can't believe I MOANED.

     OOMPH.

     She stumbled, but a hand reached out and grabbed her, steadying her on her feet.  "Sorry," she murmured, looking up.  Her eyes widened.  Oh Hyne…

     "We just keep running into each other, don't we, Trepe?"  That cocky smirk, the rugged voice, the green eyes.

     "Much to my dismay," she managed dryly, eyebrow raised, even as her posture straightened and her chin lifted.

     "Now that stings, Trepe, it really does," Seifer mocked, clutching a hand to his heart.  "Especially because it's not true."

     "On the contrary, Seifer.  It is very true."  Oh, go away before I jump you, she thought miserably.  "I don't want to keep running into you."  Mainly because my body starts to smoke.

     Seifer watched her, smirk in place.  "Don't worry, Trepe, I feel the same way."  He leaned down, bringing his face close to hers, and Quistis forced herself not to jerk away.  So close… "Are you still hot for me?"

     Quistis groaned in exasperation and stepped away from him.  "No, no, no!  I'm not hot for anyone, least of all you!  Now if you'll excuse me!"  She started forward again, but stopped as another body hurtled around the corner.

     "Seifer!"  The figure threw its arms around Seifer's waist, girlish voice unmistakable.  Clasyl.

     The blond woman watched them for a moment, unable to understand the feeling rising up inside of her.  Whatever the feeling was, it was making her feel sick.  Envy?  Of course not, why would she be envious of Clasyl?  Single pregnant girl, no job, no money…But a single pregnant girl who had her arms around Seifer Almasy.  Quistis swallowed hard.  She was not jealous.  Seeing Clasyl watching her, she forced a polite smile and spun on her heel, exiting the town of Balamb.

     Seifer stared after her a moment, before turning his green gaze on the redhead who'd attached herself to his middle.  He rolled his eyes and set her away from him.  "What do you want now?"

     Clasyl pouted, crossing her arms over her round tummy.  "Just to see you.  Aren't you glad to see me?"

     "Thrilled," he replied sarcastically.  "Found a job yet?"

     "Um…"

     "That's what I thought.  You can't live with Ma Dincht forever, you know.  And despite what you might think, you aren't living with me EVER," Seifer informed her.

     Clasyl's pout faded as her large brown eyes welled up with tears.  She didn't say anything as the tears slipped down her cheeks and Seifer couldn't help feeling ashamed.  He was the reason she was in Balamb and quite pregnant, after all.  At least as far as he knew.  Sighing, knowing he would regret it, Seifer offered her his arm.  "Come on, let's get something to eat.  My treat."

     Quistis entered the gates of Garden, mind in a whirl.  She'd assumed he was finished with Clasyl, was only going to support her.  She didn't think there was still anything between them.  And maybe there wasn't anything!  Maybe it just a hug of friendship or greeting.  Those Timber girls were really forward.  Even Rinoa had greeted the Squall she'd met only once before with a flying hug.  So it was likely that the hug didn't mean anything.  Not that it mattered to Quistis, of course.  Just pure curiosity.  Liar, she told herself, finding the dorm hallway.

     "Hey, Quistis."

     She stopped and turned around warily.  Why she even bothered, she didn't know.  "Eric."

     Eric stood there, SeeD body looking quite attractive in jeans and a black T-shirt, and Quistis couldn't help feeling a tug in her stomach.  Purely hormonal.  He was a scumbag after all.  "I just wanted to apologize."

     Quistis stared at him blankly.  "What?"

     "I want to apologize."  He ran his fingers through his dark hair, blue eyes focused on the floor.  "I'm sorry."  Raising his eyes to hers, he stepped forward and took her free hand.  "Quistis, I'm so sorry.  For the way I treated you, for the things I did.  I don't know what I was thinking, what was wrong with me, but I apologize from the bottom of my heart.  I-"

     She regained her voice.  "Eric, leave me alone," she said quietly.  "You broke my heart and threw it in my face.  Then you nearly let me die.  It was only thanks to Seifer that I didn't."  She withdrew her hand from his.  "Just let me be."  So saying, she turned to go, but he caught her hand again.

     "Quistis, please!  Please forgive me!  I just want to have your friendship again.  You were the best conversation I ever had, cause you're so intelligent and you taught me so much.  I was an idiot, I admit it, but I'm trying to change.  Can you forgive me?"  His blue eyes were wide and pleading and Quistis felt her resolve give a bit.

     "I…don't know if I can forgive you, Eric.  Yet.  Maybe in time."  Withdrawing her hand again, she offered a small smile.  "I won't hold it against you, but I can't be your friend either.  But it's just too much work to hold a grudge.  Please leave me alone."  So saying, she continued down the hall and entered her room, leaving him staring after her.

     Once she'd disappeared from sight, Eric sneered.  "There's your weakness, my dear Quistis.  So willing to believe others can change.  But you'll see soon that I haven't…and neither has Almasy.  And then you'll come running back to me."  Eric shoved his hands in his pockets and whistling, walked away.  

     He was going to get a drink.

     Quistis stretched her arms above her head, before sitting down on her favorite bench in Balamb harbor.  She checked her watch and sure enough, the lights flickered off some ten seconds later, all but one in the middle of the pier.  Bringing her knees to her chest, she raised her face to the sky and gazed at the thousands of twinkling stars above her.  For some reason, no one else had discovered the beauty of those stars from this remote bench when the lights went off in Balamb, and Quistis wondered absently why that was.  Not that she minded; she enjoyed her solitude.  And this place made her feel as if she knew a secret no one else did.  

     The blond took in a deep breath as a light breeze blew up from the ocean and she shivered slightly.  The weather had been so warm earlier, and she hadn't planned on being out here at night.  Her sundress did nothing to protect her from the wind.  But she was loath to move from her spot.  It was so peaceful, so beautiful.  Dropping her feet back to the ground, she leaned forward, a slight smile playing on her face.  Despite her inability to cope with being alone, Quistis liked her isolation; the difference was one was self-imposed.  She had so much to worry about, and yet, out here, it all seemed so unimportant.  The wedding, the music room, Eric, Seifer…all were so faraway, as if they didn't exist.  For these few moments, their existence didn't matter, didn't bother her.  Her eyes fluttered closed, as she listened to the gentle lapping of the waves.  Sweet, sweet solitude…

     "What are you doing out here, Trepe?"

     Her eyes shot open.  There was no mistaking that voice.  All of the cluttered feelings from earlier came running back, pitting against each other in the bottom of her stomach.  She swallowed hard, forcing her to turn her head slowly.  "I could ask you the same thing, Seifer."  Don't meet his eyes, Trepe, she told herself.  His eyes were too intense for her, and especially dangerous when her guard was completely down as it always was when she came out to stare at the stars.  Yet another part of her urged her to look him in the eyes and find out where it led, find out if the fire returned in all of its blazing glory, and that part was slowly winning.  Telling the urge to keep quiet, she looked back out over the water.  "Was there something else?"

     A long pause, before, "Can I sit down?"

     Quistis raised an eyebrow.  "Asking permission, Seifer?  That's not like you."  There was no reply, but she knew he was still there.  She could feel his presence in the air vibrating around her.  Dare she invite him closer?  She gestured absently.  "Go ahead."

     Then he was next to her, leaning back on the bench, one ankle resting on the opposite knee.  They sat in companionable silence, before, "Come out here often?"

     She nodded.  "Whenever I have the chance and excuse."  Stealing a glance at him, she tilted her head.  "Do you?"

     "Whenever I have the chance," he mimicked.

     "That's right, Seifer Almasy doesn't need excuses," she murmured, stifling another shiver as the breeze kicked up again.  Actually, the breeze was welcome.  Her skin was beginning to feel ridiculously hot.  

     "Excuses are a cop-out.  A cop-out for those who don't want to take responsibility for their actions."  There was a bitter note in his rough voice that he didn't bother disguising.  "Why do you come out here, Trepe?"

     Quistis stared at the dark hue of the night ocean reflecting the tiny pinpricks of light above it.  "To be alone," she finally said.

     "You hate being alone."

     Her head turned in his direction.  "Only when I'm LEFT alone."

    Seifer nodded in understanding, forcing himself not to meet her stare.  Already his body was betraying his resolve to stay away from her and he shifted, uncomfortably, then realized his shifting had brought them closer.  Somehow, he couldn't force himself to shift away again.  They stared at the water for awhile, neither of them really paying attention to it, both too aware of the person beside them.  Seifer shrugged out of his trenchcoat and let the cool air wash over him.  The silence was getting to him, his mind doing dirty-albeit fun-things to the body next to him.  To hell with it.  The hint of fire was getting to be too much for him and Seifer did not have a reputation for curbing his appetites.  He opened his mouth, but Quistis beat him to it.

     "How did you come back?"

     It was his turn to stare at her.  "What?"

     Quistis bit her lip, but made herself continue.  "After Ultimecia.  I don't know how you…"  Please let this cool the air off, she prayed.  Please Hyne.

     "Swallowed my pride?" he finished for her.  "I don't know either.  It was like…something I had to do.  Once we fell out of time compression, and Fuujin, Raijin, and I were at FH, it was nice, but…I just didn't feel right.  I don't remember doing everything I did," he continued quietly, jade eyes meetings hers in the darkness.  How could his body be so tense and alive when what they were talking about was so dismal?  She quickly tore her eyes away and Seifer swallowed hard, ignoring the stirring in the pit of his stomach.   "But Rai and Fuu reminded me.  Then we saw Garden fly overhead and I knew I had to come back.  I needed to make up for it, atone for it, I guess.  So much innocent blood on my hands and I don't remember committing one murder."

     "You were telling the truth, then?" she asked.  "You were possessed too…like Edea?"

     "I…guess.  I wonder about that, too.  When it was Edea, I went with her willingly, I know that.  But she changed.  She wasn't really Edea.  But by the time I realized that, I…couldn't do anything else."  He laughed harshly and Quistis turned to face him unconsciously, eyes worried.  "It sounds so lame."  

     "It didn't sound lame coming from Edea, why would you think it would be, coming from you?"

     "I'm not stupid.  I know I was problematic and I made myself out to be this invincible bully, but in the end, I lost.  And to say that I was a puppet is to make an excuse for what I did.  It sounds like I'm trying to get off for the horrible things I did, by claiming I was afflicted with the same problems as Edea."  His eyes turned to Quistis.  "My turn.  Why did you let me back in?"

     "We thought that if you could swallow your pride enough to ask us for forgiveness, you'd grown and changed enough.  And we'd grown up together.  Despite what you did or why you did it…I guess it takes more than that to dissolve our ties," she replied vaguely.  His body was so, so close…

     "When I made SeeD…"

     "I was angry that you hadn't when I was your instructor," Quistis admitted.  "And then it didn't seem like you HAD changed.  I mean, you cause fewer problems with authority figures, but you're still the same.  Hyne knows, we didn't get along when I was your instructor, why should now be any different?"

     Seifer nodded slowly, letting out a deep breath.  "Did you protest me coming back?"  Hyne knew how long that question had been in the back of his mind.  To figure out who actually wanted him back and who didn't.  It didn't particularly matter to him, just a morbid curiosity at first.  Many cadets had made it perfectly clear what they thought of him, and he'd made it just as clear that he was not to be trifled with.  But now…it mattered.  It mattered out here, when it was just the two of them and the stars and the ocean, that Quistis wanted him back.  He wished he knew why it suddenly mattered.

     "No, I was all for it."

     He jerked, turning to stare at her, suspicion warring with…something else, in his eyes.  She'd leaned back and was staring absently at the sky.  "Why?"

     "I was your instructor, Seifer.  I know what you were capable of, and even when we fought you, I could tell your skills had improved.  You lost because you were against three of us.  I remain convinced that you would have beaten any of us in a one-on-one battle."  She laughed.  "Don't tell Squall I said that.  I doubt he'd appreciate my sentiments.  Of course, all he would have to do is watch you when you train to know that you're better.  You and Hyperion," she moved her arm as if she was striking at something.  "Hyperion is like an extension of your arm, she does exactly what you want her to do, even before you realize it.  It's actually quite beautiful to watch."  Her eyes widened and she coughed.  I can't believe you just said that, Trepe.  Talk about corny.  Must be the stars…and the water…and him…

     "Talk about a crush, Trepe," he laughed.  "I know I'm hot stuff, but you don't have to say all that to win me over.  No one likes a liar, babe."

     "One thing I've never done, outside of a mission, is lie," she responded, ignoring the rest of his statement.  She rose, then, and turned to face him.

     "Oh no?"  Seifer stood too, arms folded, smirk in place.  "What about that line about it taking a real man to turn you on?"

     She froze, before raising an eyebrow at him.  "That wasn't a lie."  Oh Hyne, she thought as their eyes met.  Unconsciously, she shivered.

     "Are you cold?" Seifer asked.  "Stupid, coming out here without a jacket."

     Cold?  Quistis nearly snorted.  Far from it.  But to admit that to him was an open invitation…And how could they…when she didn't even know if she LIKED him?  So she nodded.  "Yes, yes I am.  I should go back-"

     She never got to finish her sentence.

     Green eyes blazing, color visible even in the semi-darkness, Seifer advanced on her, wrapping his arms around her waist and lowering his lips to hers.  Flames erupted across her skin and she shivered again, pressing herself closer into his warmth.  Music flitted through her head, escalating the spinning her head was doing and she staggered.  His grip on her tightened.  Closer…they had to be closer.  His gloved hand moved up and down her back, then moved to the back of her neck, playing with the tiny hairs at her nape.  She rose up on her toes, fingers curling in his hair and pulling him lower, increasing the pressure.  Tongues danced, twining, color bursting in front of her closed eyes and the temperature sky-rocketed.  

     With a low, guttural growl, Seifer moved his lips lower, tickling her skin, before nibbling at her neck.  Her eyes shot open, even as her head dropped back.  The flames fanned out from where his mouth met her skin and she felt them spread to her entire body, her hands tightening on his shoulders.  His lips skimmed across her clavicle, moved lower…lower…

     It was the sound of her own gasping moan that had Quistis coming to her senses.  She froze as she stared at the top of his head, his tongue drifting lazily along her neck, heading for… "Stop," she whispered, only half-meaning it.  But he did and she ached as he raised his head to stare into her eyes.  The lower part of her belly ached, her heart ached, her skin ached, and she opened her mouth, but Seifer raised his hand to her lips.

     "Sorry," he murmured roughly, leaning his forehead against hers.  His eyes were confused, even a little scared, but Quistis could have imagined it as she watched the familiar arrogance drop down to hide the other emotions.  "Sorry," he said again, in a voice that clearly said he didn't mean it.  She stared at him for a moment, in bewilderment, before clearing her throat.

     "It's okay.  I'm not cold anymore," she joked, smile not meeting her eyes.

     "Good, that was the point," he smirked back.  A long silence.

     "Why did you do that?" she finally asked.

     Seifer's smirk wavered, before, "I couldn't help it."

     "Must have been the romantic atmosphere," was the wry response.

     "Must have been."  Another awkward silence.  The wind washed over them, cooling their bodies off, and both unconsciously took a deep breath.

     "Seifer…are you going to let go of me soon?"

     "Oh…yeah."  He let go of her and she took a few steps backward, pushing a few wayward strands of hair off her face.  Collapsing on the bench, Seifer glared at the water.  He suddenly felt empty, not holding onto her…and the fire in his veins had yet to fully fade.  "What did that do to you?"

     Quistis tilted her head to look at him in disbelief.  "Um…" she blushed.  "The same thing it did to you."

     If you only knew, Seifer smirked inwardly, leaning forward to cover the evidence of his arousal. 

     "I think it's a bit late for that, Seifer," she said with a grin, and Seifer couldn't help but grin back.

     "Just a bit."  He rose then, but Quistis didn't move, her eyes fastened on him.  "You better go back."  Before anything else happens and I can't stop myself, he thought to himself.  Quistis nodded and started past him, but he reached a hand out and grabbed her upper arm.  She turned her head, warily.  He couldn't help himself, leaned down and brushed a quick kiss across her bruised lips, so light she could barely feel it.  "Night."

     "Night…"  Quistis took off at a brisk pace towards Balamb, resisting the urge to turn around and look at the man still standing by the bench, knowing that if she did, she'd run back and finish what they'd started.  She rounded the corner and bumped into the poles separating the parking lot from the harbor.  Cursing and holding her hip, she chided herself.  That's always been there, dummy!  You've been dodging it for years.  "Great, now I'm running into things," she murmured wryly.  The lights of Garden lit up the entire stretch of the Alcauld Plains, but she walked quickly anyway along the road.  Not she felt the road beneath her feet.  Something about being wanted made her feel light and floaty, and the cool breeze only heightened the sensation.  She hummed to herself as she walked, twirling here and there, content that no one could see her.  

     And when she entered the military facility, she immediately went to the music room.  When had she stopped playing for the person on the tapes and started playing for someone else?  Why was she walking on air, and twirling as she did so?  It boggled her mind, but she didn't care.  She felt wonderful, even allowing herself a little spin once she sat on the piano bench, legs drawn up and arms thrown out.

     Is this what it feels like, she asked herself.  It's so different from what I felt with Eric, and so much better.

_Lately I find myself out gazing at stars_

_Hearing guitars like someone in love_

_Sometimes the things I do astound me_

_Mostly whenever you're around me_

_Lately I seem to walk as if I have wings_

_And to sing like someone in love_

_Each time I look at you, I'm light as a cloud_

_And feeling like someone in love_

_Sometimes the things I do astound me_

_Mostly whenever you're around me_

_Lately I seem to walk as if I have wings_

_Bump into things like someone in love_

_Each time I look at you, I'm light as a cloud_

_And feeling like someone in love_

_Like someone in love_

_Like someone in love_

     Still humming to herself, Quistis left the room and sauntered, uncaring about the Garden Faculty, back to her room.  "Like someone in love," she sang, and twirled off into sleep.

********************

A/N:  Whoops, it's been forever!  I apologize everyone, I had so much going on and a huge case of writer's block.  Hopefully that should be gone by now *crosses fingers*   I want to finish this before I go back to college in August, so between my job and other shtuff, I'll be working on this!  Please forgive me for taking so long, and I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!  It's a bit longer than usual, as well, so please accept that as a peace offering :P  "Like Someone in Love" is by Bjork!  Now for shout-outs(ooh, so many!  I love you all!):

Quis88-I hope I gave away a bit of Clasyl's and Eric's plan, though it wasn't exactly sooooon ^_^

Cara macree-Kilolo-chan, I would NEVER pair Seifer with anyone other than Quistis!

Cyberwing-thank you!

Laura-thank you dearie!

Arashi-I wanted to hit Zell too!  How dare he interrupt!

Setobsessed-It's not really EVIL, just mean…

QuisTrepe1402-I'm all right.  We're still friends and I got over it!  Thanks so much for reading!

Melodramatic-I want to learn guitar so I can start playing GGD songs ^_^

Ianesa-well, it's lengthy and I hope it's delicious!

WaterFF-oh no, not you!  Not nasty at all!  I received nasty e-mails, not from anyone who left a review!  I needed to be hit on the head with something, would have helped me write quicker ^_-

Caleb Nova-I hope this chappy answers your Seifer question well-enough.  As for Eric and Clasyl, I was going to address that a bit later!

Megs-I'm much obliged, sweetie!

K-chan-Thank you!

Sabacat-slow and painful indeed *evil laughter*  And yet again, you review within one day of my updating!  Are you psychic?! ^_^

Mintaka-uh…well, it wasn't soon but I did update eventually!  I'm glad you have your cpu back!

WDCain-Wow, high praise!  Thanks so much!

Miss d-I'll try and keep 'em coming faster!

Lovexfool-awww, don't hurt Zell!  He's my second fave male character!  3Zell!

Nogui-you're too kind!

Slice of Zucchini-I'm going to have to beg for forgiveness again, aren't I? ^_-

Aloura-I'm trying!

Kris-I think it took me about 5 months to update, but hopefully it won't be nearly as long this time around!

Lovelace-S'allright, he was a goober anyway :P  And as for "eyes on me", you'll just have to see ^_-

Emerald-queen-Amen sistah!  That's exactly what I meant!  I hope you like this chapter too!

Demonic-eee, you've been waiting too long!  I'm sorry!

Ally-I shall try!

Artifex Epistulae-Good, I'm glad you like the song selection!  I try and choose songs that fit the story well, but are also good to listen to!

Kokuro usagi-aw, Bun-chan, gomen nasai!! I shall be better in the future!

Metallicafangirl-He didn't really change his mind per se, it was more like he was trying to brush off the way he felt in front of Quistis(in chapter 9).  In chapter 10, he was being honest with himself.  I'll try and make that a bit clearer!

FallenWinters-Those two didn't start out that way but somehow they evolved into evilness :P

Stylin*bebe-Thank ya!

Alonia Everclear-Thanks so much, Al!  I hope I didn't disappoint!

Cyrell-I'm a music whore ^_^  That, and I do searches for certain subjects in lyrics, then d/l songs that seem to have the appropriate lyrics to see if I enjoy listening to them! ^_^  I hope this one lived up to your expectations!

Quezacotl14-Thanks for the praise!

Ruby-Yeah, he is pretty slimy :P

Sayiera-Immense writer's block -_- One of those where you know where you want to go but don't know how to get there

Kari-I adore Stephen Trask ^_^

Thanks so much for reading everyone!  Whenever I was stumped(which was quite often on this chappy), I came back and read the reviews, so please keep on doing so!  I appreciate it immensely!

|  |

|  |

\/


	12. Being Alive

Seifer was bored. No missions that required his expertise – or temper – had shown up on Squall's desk. The training center offered no challenges; since the Grats and T-rexaurs were kept in the confines of the compound, they did not evolve like their counterparts in the real world. He should mention that to Squall. SeeDs in training weren't going to get better when all they had to train with were the predictable battles of the same monsters over and over again and seasoned SeeD vets could take out the Grats with one un-Junctioned weapon strike, and a T-Rexaur with maybe three. Well…_he_ could anyway.

He'd been back to the music room, had swiped the latest tape from his mystery singer, and had listened, enthralled. But that's all it was. Other preoccupations kept surfacing in his mind, and what he would like to do with and to that preoccupation was far more stimulating at this point. These thoughts only resulted in a very unsatisfied Seifer and any attempt to anything else was dampened by the frustration. In other words, he was not feeling musically inclined.

And obviously, it was someone else's fault. Even more unfortunately, no one appeared to want to be the target of that frustration and Seifer was left being bored. Which did nothing to alleviate his aggravation.

"Hey Seifer."

Seifer's head shot up, his eyes moving from the tiled floor he'd been studying to focus on the approaching man, his grip on Hyperion tightening.

The cowboy slowed to a stroll as he took in the blond's expression. Every line on his face, every position of his body, the expression in Seifer's eyes made Irvine think _predator_. He wasn't so sure he liked being considered prey. Wisely, he stopped a few feet away and Seifer's face spread into a smirk, acknowledging the distance.

Ignoring the urge to turn tail and find a different – longer – way to the music room, Irvine hefted his guitar and gestured with his free hand to it. "I'm heading to the music room to practice for the wedding." He didn't need to specify whose. "Wanna come and play around on yours? I never see you with it."

Well that meant Irvine didn't know about his almost daily trips to that room and if Irvine didn't know, no one else did either. Irvine knew everything, especially because he was dating Selphie. And if Selphie knew, then EVERYONE knew; keeping secrets was not her forte. Interesting. Seifer would have thought that at least the Garden Faculty would have noticed his consistency. Then he considered. No, the Garden Faculty members were too stupid to notice anything that didn't involve money.

Realizing Irvine still waited for an answer, Seifer released Hyperion's handle and nodded. It was better than standing here brooding…_not_ brooding, thinking, he corrected himself. "Yeah." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his room's key card, then handed it to Irvine. "My guitar is in my closet."

"And I have to get it, why?" Irvine raised his eyebrows.

"I've got a reputation to uphold. I can't be seen doing anything wimpy, like playing guitar," Seifer turned to leave, smirk in place.

Irvine rolled his indigo eyes, and jabbed the brim of his ever-present hat back. "You know, most gals think guys who play guitar are sexy, not wimpy."

"I don't want most," Seifer muttered, and Irvine leaned forward in interest.

"Oh?"

Seifer looked at him, and Irvine was sure he saw something fascinatingly un-Seiferlike in his green eyes, but then it was gone. "Yeah, I want all!" He laughed and Irvine was sure he'd imagined it. "I'll meet you there in ten minutes, gonna grab some food."

Auburn ponytail swinging in time, Irvine shook his head, but turned toward the dorms. A wide grin spread across his face and he whipped his hat off his head, bowing low. "Quisty." A sudden movement behind him caught his attention, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Seifer had stopped and turned around, green eyes focused on the blond woman only a few feet away. Now that's interesting, he thought to himself, before returning his attention to Quistis.

She stopped in front of him and smiled, but Irvine noted her blue eyes straying to the man behind him, before coming back to him. Veeeeeeery interesting. He smiled knowingly and watched her back get straighter, if that was possible. "Wanna come practice for the wedding?"

Her eyes flickered to Seifer, and back to him, before she shook her head. "I have paperwork I have to get to Squall. Maybe another time." She didn't start moving though. Neither did Seifer. Vaguely, Irvine wondered if Selphie knew anything about this, before shaking his head. No, he would have heard about it by now if she did. He grinned inwardly. Boy did he have news for his lady!

"Right…another time." With another bow and salute, he moved off toward the dorms, leaving Quistis and Seifer alone. Even he knew when to take a hint.

Seifer knew the exact moment Irvine disappeared out of sight, and with a quick look around the deserted hallway, crossed to Quistis and pulled her into his arms, his lips crushing hers as the past few days of frustrations threatened to boil over. Her hands instinctively rose to push against his chest, but somehow her fingers curled into his shirt fabric and held it tight. His arms tightened around her, relishing the feel of her body against his, even through the layers of multitude of fabrics, but his eyes remained open as he watched her lose herself in the kiss. Something moved inside of him, something he didn't want to identify and he broke the kiss abruptly, watched her eyelids flutter open, saw the confusion and excitement in the blue depths, and felt his temper rise in response to the swelling in his chest.

Sensing it, she took a step back and eyed him warily, unsure of what she'd done to piss him off this time.

"What are you doing to me!" he spat accusingly.

The tone had her stiffening and she folded her arms. If a fight was what he wanted, she was more than willing to oblige. Knowing it would infuriate him, she kept her voice low and calm. "Me? You're the one who did the accosting."

Seifer threw out his hands, before pointing at her. "I didn't see you resisting."

She couldn't very well deny that, so she opted for reason. "No." Quistis tilted her head, her blue eyes amused. "Should I have been?" She hadn't resisted a few nights ago either, but that hadn't pissed him off. That had…been fire of another kind.

"YES!" Seifer exploded. He took a turn around the hallway, while she watched from her same spot. He didn't want this. He just wanted a romp between the sheets with some gorgeous…blond…blue-eyed…tall…With a groan, he swung back toward her, gave her another searing kiss, and rampaged around the hallway once more. He didn't want this. Didn't he already have enough problems with Clasyl in the picture? What was it with these self-possessed sexy women throwing themselves at him? How was a guy supposed to withstand the urges? It was too much to ask of one simple human male!

Unsure of whether or not she was actually part of the argument going on in that hallway, Quistis touched her fingers to her lips, still feeling the sizzle from his, then dropped her arms to her sides. What had happened to the Seifer from that night in Balamb only a few days ago? There was no resemblance between that Seifer and the one who was prowling the same ten feet around her again and again. Other than the effect he was having on her body.

He continued stomping around, his muttering too low for her to hear, but the jade fire looks he kept giving her spoke volumes. Her eyes narrowed as she felt her own temper rise and she struggled to quell any number of unhelpful insults that made their way to the tip of her tongue. He wanted to rant and rage, that was just fine. Just fine. But that didn't mean she had to be a punching – kissing – bag for him either. She didn't ask for this, after all; _he_ was the one who wanted a kiss after she lost in the training center. _He_ was the one who showed up at her private place in Balamb Harbor and kissed her. _He_ started this whole thing. The last thing she needed was _another_ male interested only his most primitive urges, even if she was enjoying the sensations. Obviously, though, he wasn't happy about it and she was not going to stick around to be hurt and humiliated once again because he was angry at her over nothing she'd done.

"I have paperwork," she told him, nose in the air, eyes frosty. "If you'll excuse me."

Seifer stopped and stared at her. She was going on to do _paperwork_ after this? Icy bitch! No, she wasn't, he corrected. Anything but icy. Feisty didn't describe her though either. Yeah, she was a bitch, but…that was kind of hot; kept things interesting. What in the name of Hyne was going on inside him? "Yeah," he finally said.

That was it? Yeah? Quistis stood in her spot, dumbfounded, before gathering her dignity, and striding away. The hand on her arm stopped her a moment later, and she spun to face him, intent on giving him a piece of her mind, but the look on his face stopped her and whatever she was going to say fell into a void of green.

He looked…vulnerable. Troubled. Unthinking, she raised her hand to his cheek, and his other hand caught it and held it there, jade eyes locked on her own eyes. They stood like that a moment, before he slowly turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand. Fire danced over her nerves and she shuddered at the sensation, but she didn't look away.

"Tonight?"

The fact that he asked left her speechless. This wasn't demanding, this wasn't rough, this wasn't arrogant. Unable to look away, she nodded slowly and just as slowly, he released her hand. Internally rocked, temper squashed to nothingness, she walked away, the hand that he'd kissed curled into a fist as though keeping the imprint captive.

Seifer watched her go.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Flushed to the point where her skin matched her hair, Clasyl's fingernails dug into her palms, leaving crescent-shaped imprints. How dare she! She scowled at the now empty hallway where Quistis had thrown herself at Seifer. And Seifer! Men were so predictable. Give them a willing body, it didn't even matter! But as soon as they get bored, they just toss the body aside. Bastards.

Clasyl reached into her pocket and squeezed the master keycard she'd pilfered from the very concerned Dr. Kadowaki an hour earlier, when she'd suffered a "fainting spell". How convenient and timely it had been to happen across Seifer's and Quistis' encounter; this meant she and Eric could put their little scheme into action even sooner. As soon as tonight. And Seifer would be hers again, with the blond bitch out of the way!

She allowed herself a smug smile, before schooling it into the helpless, pretty pout she'd perfected as her normal expression, as she made her way towards the keycard activated phones in the lobby. Quickly she dialed a number and at the greeting on the other hand, she smiled wickedly. "Hello, Eric."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer fumed as he walked – more like stalked – toward the music room, too bewildered to care that people might see him enter the wimp place. What had set him off like that? He'd just looked at her and his whole body had erupted; he'd chalked it up to not seeing her for a few days after that night in Balamb, but that first kiss he laid on her should have solved it and it hadn't! It just made the feelings worse and he really didn't like the turmoil his insides were undergoing.

He stopped, eyes glittering, hand on the music room doorknob and stared at the ceiling. But she could have prevented it too; she didn't have to kiss him back. This was just as much her fault as it was his. Even more so, because she was female and they were supposed to have more willpower. Yet she'd just melted against him…he really liked the way she felt, all long and lean and…Spitting out a curse, he plowed a fist into the wall, then examined the slight dent, before leaning against the wall. Well, Almasy, she did nod when you asked her about tonight. You'll just get it all out of your system and she'll get it out of hers and it'll be fine! It's probably all the tension from so many years of pissing each other off…and, he had to admit, a sexual resolution was far more fun than a violent one. Feeling a little better, he let himself inside and shut the door behind him.

Irvine looked up from tuning his guitar and said mildly," Yours is tuned already." The simple words spoke volumes, but Seifer shrugged nonchalantly.

"Easier to keep it that way, so I don't have to mess with it if I ever feel like actually playing the thing." At Irvine's noncommittal grunt, Seifer took a seat on one of the stools Irvine pulled up to the piano and pulled out his guitar.

Irvine watched him from beneath his lashes as he matched his guitar strings' pitches to the piano, and the gentleness and expertise with which Seifer handled his guitar didn't escape his notice, just as the tuned strings hadn't, just as the tension between Seifer and Quistis Trepe hadn't. Irvine noticed a lot; part of the benefits of being so laid-back that everyone else just thought you were flighty and a dreamer. Those close to him knew better. Irvine was the one you put on covert operations, his expertise with a gun not withstanding. Rather it was the way he gathered information about people, simply by pretending not to pay attention. But he wasn't going to say anything to Seifer about his observations. At least not at this particular moment in time.

He played the first few chords of "Eyes on Me", before looking up at Seifer. "You know it?"

Seifer shook his head and studied the sheet music, then snorted. "Only a woman could come up with this stuff." He played the first few chords anyway. "Isn't this supposed to be a duet?"

"Yeah, with the piano," Irvine paused. "Quisty is playing that part." He gave Seifer full marks for not blinking an eyelash, but the quick blaze in his eyes said enough.

"Who's singing it?"

"No one," Irvine reached out and flattened the music against the music stand. "Just going to be background."

Seifer's brow furrowed. "I don't like the stuff, but it seems like it needs the lyrics." Catching Irvine's quizzical gaze, he shrugged. "Just saying. It loses something without that musical line."

"Mmmhmm." Seifer the musical wimp, Irvine thought in amusement. No one would ever call anything Seifer Almasy did wimpy; at least, not if they wanted to live. He let the thought die away. No need to press that point.

They began to play, Irvine on the guitar part, Seifer switching between chords and the vocal melody. It wasn't that difficult to play, and Seifer wondered idly why Irvine even bothered to practice it, but as he noted the cowboy's expression, the wonder faded. Maybe he just needed to lose himself in music from time to time. Seifer couldn't think of any person who didn't need to do that on occasion. Well, with the exception of Clasyl; she didn't like anything that took attention away from her. That's why he'd broken up with her after all. She was a princess and he had no patience for princesses.

Coming to the end of the piece, he followed Irvine's lead as the cowboy began to slow down and the last chord faded to nothingness. "I guess it isn't too bad," Seifer admitted and Irvine flashed him a grin.

"Sounds better with you playing the vocal line though, than it would with just the piano and guitar in the background. Maybe you could -."

Seifer cut him off. "No."

Unwilling to press the issue, Irvine raised a hand. "Just an idea, since it is for your friends' wedding." With a pointed look, he rose and began to pack his guitar into its case.

The blond man groaned, following Irvine's lead with the guitar. "No guilt, please, I've had plenty of that, I don't need anymore. It's a pain in the ass."

Figuring that was the best opening he was going to get, Irvine picked up his guitar case's handle and waited until Seifer's eyes met his. "The guilt and pain you've experienced up till now will be nothing to the pain and guilt I will put you through, if you hurt her."

Seifer stiffened, but he didn't pretend not to know who the "her" Irvine was referring to was. "Is that a threat?" he asked softly.

"No, it's a promise." Irvine tipped his hat. "Forgive the cliché." Deciding that was enough, Irvine left the room.

Seifer plopped down on his recently vacated stool and stared at the door. "How the hell did he know?" he wondered aloud. And who the hell is he to threaten me? I've known her just as long as he has! We're both adults, we know what we're doing.

But Seifer had to admit Irvine's threat wasn't a hollow one; he had very good aim and, despite the mellow exterior, wasn't afraid to act on his emotions. "Besides," he smirked," hurting Quistis Trepe is not what I have in mind. And we both know what we want." Now why didn't he want to examine _that_ notion too closely? Because you know there's more to it than that, Seifer, you just don't know why, his heart nagged.

Shaking his head, he slid his tape into the recorder, then stared at it. Why was he still exchanging tapes with this mystery woman? After all, he was about get some from Quistis Trepe, every living breathing male's fantasy, why did he need some faceless girl's voice? Angry at the thought, he slammed a fist into the piano bench, and rested his head against the piano as a little voice inside him annoyingly informed him that he had too much respect – obviously it was only respect, nothing else – for Quistis Trepe for it to be a one-night stand. Did she feel the same way? Seifer sighed. His conscience picked a helluva time to catch up with him when it came to women. No, just one woman in particular. But what did he feel for her? Not only was he not sure, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

So what did it matter if he was still half in love with a voice on a tape? It's not like either of them knew who the other was, so neither of them could technically be betrayed by the other. And singing certainly wasn't a betrayal of any party. Satisfied with his logic, Seifer picked up his guitar and pressed record.

But he didn't play anything. He stared out the window at the setting sun which streaked the clouds with pinks and oranges. Betrayal wasn't what bothered him. What bothered him was that what he wanted wasn't necessarily what he wanted. And vice-versa. That made sense in some distant corner of his brain. He saw what Rinoa and Squall had together and he wanted it, but he didn't want the what they shared. He wanted love, some day, but Hyne, he wanted it to be interesting. Not complacent, but not forever at odds. Unspoken understandings and compassion, but a love that would push each partner's limits too and ultimately make them stronger together. He wanted to be part of a pair, but he didn't want to be thought of as a pair. Not like Squall and Rinoa. It was _always_ Squall _and_ Rinoa, _always_ one _and_ the other, and Seifer wanted to be an individual in a pair that complimented each other, but didn't require each other.

His mouth quirked up on one side. He didn't really want perfection, though that's what he was making it sound like. No, he just wanted someone to always make him feel…alive.

And he struck a chord. He knew what he would sing.

_Someone to hold you too close,  
Someone to hurt you too deep,  
Someone to sit in your chair,  
To ruin your sleep._

_Someone to need you too much,  
Someone to know you too well,  
Someone to pull you up short  
And put you through hell._

_Someone you have to let in,  
Someone whose feelings you spare,  
Someone who, like it or not,  
Will want you to share  
A little, a lot._

_Someone to crowd you with love,  
Someone to force you to care,  
Someone to make you come through,  
Who'll always be there,  
As frightened as you  
Of being alive._

_Somebody, hold me too close,  
Somebody, hurt me too deep,  
Somebody, sit in my chair  
And ruin my sleep  
And make me aware  
Of being alive,  
Being alive._

Somebody, need me too much,  
Somebody, know me too well,  
Somebody, pull me up short  
And put me through hell  
And give me support  
For being alive,  
Make me alive.

Make me confused,  
Mock me with praise,  
Let me be used,  
Vary my days.  
But alone is alone, not alive.

Somebody, crowd me with love,  
Somebody, force me to care,  
Somebody, make me come through,  
I'll always be there,  
As frightened as you,  
To help us survive  
Being alive.

_Being alive._

Seifer stopped the recorder and stood, guitar in hand. He went to the window and leaned his forehead against the cool glass, eyes on the sunset. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he wanted the one person who'd occupied his thoughts during the whole of the song…and the past few days. She'd look gorgeous in the light and color of a sunset. Running his hand through his hair, he groaned, grabbed his guitar case, and left the room.

What was he going to do?

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well that was a long brief hiatus, wasn't it? Hopefully you all enjoyed the product! Only a couple more chapters left. I upped the rating to M just because of sexual innuendo/discussion, etc, but no, I'm not writing any scenes; just covering my bum! And I apologize if my characterization seems a little off, my break from the fandom has been very long, but hopefully it was still in tune. Just a little thank you to Ms. Starlight for keeping up with her brilliant writing and inspiring me to finish this, even four years later.

Thanks for reading and if you still feel so inclined, please review! -

Song: Being Alive from Company by Stephen Sondheim.


End file.
